Infinite Possibilities
by Vaider
Summary: Following after the events of Infinite Tears, If you haven't read it theres a summary of the first book in this story. Basically the 4 teens along with Elizabeth Booker and Manny end up in New York after the Luteces tried to kill them, The luteces pursue them through tear after tear taking them to different and crazier places including, High School, Alternate realities and more.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

(For people who haven't read the first story!) Don't worry I'll Summarize it! Kind of!  
So 4 teenagers from suburban america 15 year old 5'9 white Anthony Arsnik, 5'8 16 year old black Jordan Jackson, 17 year old 5'11 black Sheldone Croatio, and 15 year old 5'6 Casey Rulluer, come through a tear in Columbia, They are forced to team up with Elizabeth and Booker in order to get back home battling Comtsocks forces through the city terrain during its downfall, Elizabeth gets captured by Comstock and her memory prior to Booker freeing her is erased and she's put back in the tower, Booker is captured as well and brainwashed into a killing machine. They meet up with a handyman who can't speak named Manny and he agrees to help them on there journey, Manny disappears during a fight with songbird and They free Elizabeth from her tower, afterwards there on the run from Comstock hiding in Shantytown, They adopt jobs and a normal life for about 3 days until they're forced out of hiding again, Comstock sets a trap for them using Manny as bait and they have to fight the brainwashed Booker and free him from his masters grasp, Manny comes back to them as well and they successfully evade capture. Afterwards they decide to take the fight to Comstock, This entire time the Luteces have been appearing and helping them through there journey. They enter the luteces old lab and jury rig a machine to turn Manny into a 6'5 african american human with blue eyes. Anthony begins to hear voices telling him to kill the others and the cause is ignored and unexplained, They siege Comstock House and then board his zepplin and hunt him down, except they find his corpse and he had took his own life in fear of being killed by booker and the others, The luteces appear and confront them on the fact that they screwed up the timeline and call them a failed attempt, afterwards they explain why the teens are there and how they effect whats happening, They explain that there is no need for them anymore and they must be exterminated so they the luteces can restart there experiment. In which case Elizabeth opens a tear and they run for there lives, The luteces last words were "sequimur te in finem mundi." which is latin, Elizabeth attempted to translate it before Booker pulled her through the tear closing it and sending them to an unknown location... There's infinite possibilities.  
(Feel free to check out the first book Infinite Tears, Its on my profile, Its long and a bit dull in the introduction chapters but believe me its worth it!)


	2. Chapter 2 Sequimur Te In Finem Mundi

"Elizabeth... Where... Where are we?" Booker felt a gash on his head, The stability of the tear was bad so they must of had a rough landing, The sunlight blinded him and he struggled to stand up, He regained his vision and he was in an alleyway, It reeked of garbage and food, rats ran by his feet, He saw Elizabeth standing in awe looking at the street at the end of the alley, He quickly ran up behind her to see what the big deal was. The teens were in the middle of the street with cars rushing by them basking in the glow of there time period. Anthony looked at the sky screaming "We're home! We're home!" Jordan and Sheldone just looked around with a grin on there face that couldn't be wiped off. A gust of wind sent a newspaper flying and it got caught on Bookers leg, He read the Headline outloud. "Iphone 5s successfully launched... The date... It says December 13th 2013..." His jaw dropped and he tossed the paper on the ground. Manny tapped on his shoulder and pointed at the cars speeding by on the streets, Elizabeth was in another world fascinated with the street lights and plasma screen tvs on buildings. Anthony Jordan and Sheldone walked back over to them and began to explain what was going on.  
"Booker welcome to New York city... Welcome to our time." Jordan smacked his shoulder laughing. Casey and Sheldone hi fived in celebration, they'd finally made it home.  
Booker finally snapped out of the trance he was in and started shouting orders like they were still getting shot at constantly.  
Sheldone shut him up right away. "Hold up hold up hold up! First off we're getting some mcdonalds then we decide what we do next after!"  
Anthony nodded in agreement, His all black eyes sparkled in the sunlight, Elizabeth saw them and it brought her back to reality.  
"What about the Luteces! I finally understand what they meant when they said sequimur te in finem mundi! It's latin for we will follow you to the end of the universe, Do you all understand what this means!" She began to get serious, The memories of the Luteces glowing red eyes as they tore columbia apart pierced her memory like a bullet.  
Jordan looked at Anthony. "We'll figure that out after some Mickey Ds like Sheldone said, We're all hungry and tired. I say we relax for a minute and then figure out our next move.  
Anthony agreed. "Seriously I've had enough steampunk murder world to last me a lifetime, Im almost positive Liz is gonna love it here too." He looked at her while she was still staring at him and she looked away quickly. "Sheldone dyou have any money left? Like our money not silver eagles." He continued  
Sheldone nodded and pulled out a 20 dollar bill from his wallet, Elizabeth inspected it touching the green paper like it was some alien material.  
"Who is it on the dollar?" She asked innocently and Sheldone shook his head, He really had no clue he just knew it was money, Casey answered the question. "Andrew Jackson... Sheldone you really never paid attention in school did you?" He shook his head.  
"Oh the 7th president elected after the assassination of Abraham Lincoln in 1865." She felt smart and everyone else ignored her, she frowned and they started walking. Everyone on the sidewalk was staring at them, she couldn't figure out why though, After a couple minutes of pure bewilderment they came upon the golden arches, The teens rushed in buying everything on the menu that they could afford, Booker was still uneasy, he observed everything like a trained predator. He was especially worried about the Ronald McDonald statue, He was convinced it was gonna come to life and shoot him. Elizabeth sat down across from him. A minute later Sheldone put a tray full of food and drinks on the table and Anthony pushed her over on the Booth, him and Casey sat down. He handed her a happy meal and the box confused her, She flipped it upside down and a toy fell out along with food, She opened the toy and was completely fascinated with it, It was a little robot and she clicked the button on it over 100 times. Anthony chugged his drink and ate 2 hamburgers in less then 30 seconds. Casey picked at his fries and Booker didn't touch anything.  
Sheldone had his mouth full of McNuggets and realized "Where the hells Manny?"  
At this point everyone stood up and looked around frantically.  
"Why the hell can't he talk it makes everything so much more difficult!" Casey face palmed. They're prayers were answered and Manny walked out of the bathroom. Elizabeth felt her chest throbbing, she almost had a heart attack. Everyone sat back down and Manny started eating, He rubbed his stomach and smiled. Sheldone laughed and explained how the only time McDonalds tastes good is when your hungry as hell and desperate for food.  
Anthony began to notice people staring at them and he realized why. "Guys we need some new threads, we look like a pack of wild homeless men..."  
Elizabeth stared at him. "Really?"  
"Sorry Homeless men and woman." He corrected himself.  
"Thats not what I meant... Oh no!" She shot a missile out of the toy robot and it hit booker, He spazzed out and pulled a gun on it scared to death. At this point everybody else in the room place ducked under there tables.  
"We gotta go!" Jordan ran out the door before anyone could react, Booker apologized to everyone and they left.  
The streets were filled with people, rows after rows hustle and bustle, They blended in with the crowd perfectly, It was cold... Bitter cold and brisk, the frost nipped at Elizabeth's nose, it made her shiver and shake relentlessly. Casey noticed and couldn't take the cold anymore as well he decided to say something. "So we're just gonna walk around and do nothing?" He got everyones attention now. "We need clothes like right now!"  
Anthony had an idea, he remembered before they got to Columbia he grabbed his credit card off the table at home, he has at least 4000 dollars on there from working summers and saving up. He pulled out his wallet and announced his news to everyone.  
"I got some spending cash I say we hit up some stores!"  
Elizabeth smiled and they entered a Zumiez, Booker and her were flabbergasted they'd never seen anything like it.  
The teens got all new wardrobes, Anthony had on Black vans, Black skinny jeans, A black shirt and black beanie, casey bought a book bag and some pants, Sheldone grabbed sneakers, Baggy jeans and a skull cap, and Jordan bought a hat jeans and jacket.  
"Dude I missed shopping so much you don't understand!" Sheldone felt brand new in his clothes. Jordan nodded in agreement and Anthony was pissed.  
"You cost me 700 dollars what the fuck! That's what we're surviving off of right now!" He was flipping out but the others ignored him.  
"Alright well I need something too! Im freezing my butt off." Elizabeth felt excluded. Anthony sighed and he saw his breath, He took her into new york and company and bought her yoga pants, uggs, a jacket, and ear muffs... the white girl outfit.  
"You really bought her yoga pants?" Jordan couldn't believe what he did. Anthony nodded and laughed a little, Sheldone on the other hand couldn't stop staring at her butt. The day grew darker and they needed to find a place to stay, More importantly tough they needed a game plan, they all knew it wasn't gonna be long before the Luteces found them they just wanted to ignore it, Booker though... Booker was preparing himself for the inevitable. They stopped in Central park to take a break, the ponds were frozen over and the trees were glazed white, It was beautiful and Elizabeth was just completely taken in by the scenery. As the sun set the lights turned on illuminating a pathway out of the park but eventhough it seemed harmless and peaceful Booker Manny and the Teens still had there guns on the ready, This annoyed Elizabeth a lot, she felt that she'd already been through enough and it needs to end already but the way things were going... It wasn't ending anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Calm Before the Storm

Columbia was in ruins, It was a chaotic hell hole with demonic creatures roaming and devouring everything they came across. Rosiland stood a top a large building looking across the ravaged flying city.  
"Dearest sister how do you plan to eliminate the failed experiments?" Robert walked behind her and smirked, "We cannot procrastinate any longer, This city is destroyed it's time to try again."  
She sat for a minute collecting her thoughts, Her eyes turned blood red and glowed. "I have the answer my brother."  
"Which is?"  
"Well... We find out where they ran too, We send out fallen angels to scout there location and report back to us."  
"Sounds foolproof!" He was sarcastic  
She turned to face him and he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "From there we capture them and torture them beyond there worst nightmares for defying us..."  
He stepped back feeling the anger in her voice grow. "How would we do that." He stuttered.  
She smiled and the fire in her eyes extinguished. "Simply by making them live there worst nightmare."  
They began to laugh as Columbia collapsed into a dark abyss below them.  
The New York streets were quiet, surprising for the city that never sleeps.  
"We need a ride." Anthony blew into his hands warming them, He looked up at the icy night sky and looked back at Jordan, he shook his head shrugging.  
Elizabeth cut in. "What's a ride?"  
"A car, Its a vehicle that runs on a motor and gas." Sheldone laughed.  
"That thing." Jordan pointed at a 4 door BMW on the side of the road.  
Sheldone got an idea, He sprinted over to it and broke the window open, The alarm immediately went off scaring Manny Booker and Elizabeth half to death.  
"Dude what are you doing the cops are gonna arrest your ass!" Casey covered his ears and he ignored him, He opened the car door and started to hot wire it.  
"Who would of guessed the black kid knew how to steal a car?" Anthony started laughing and Sheldone pegged him with a wrench that was on the passenger seat. Casey peeked in on him, He was hanging half out of the door connecting a green and red wire. Sirens started in the distance and Jordan got scared. The 2 wires sparked and the German Automobile roared to life, Sheldone started laughing and hopped in the driver seat.  
"Ya'll gonna get in or what?" He turned the stereo onto the Hip-Hop station. The sirens got louder and the others hopped in quickly slamming the doors, Anthony got in the passenger seat and the other 4 squeezed in the back somehow. The world flew by the windows so fast it made Elizabeth dizzy, She couldn't understand the music on the radio either, She kept questioning it. "Why are they talking so fast and why are they so angry?"  
Anthony looked at Sheldone and they both started laughing, He got a genius idea, He turned the bass up and she started bouncing around.  
"What is this bumping and thumping, it's loud and I don't like it!"  
"It's called rap liz!" Anthony hi fived Sheldone.  
Jordan had a window seat, He was pressed up against it with Manny basically sitting on him.  
"This isn't working dude we need a new car or something." He was extremely annoyed.  
"We will as soon as we get some burger king and a hotel room!" Sheldone yelled over the bass.  
He shook his head and zipped his mouth.  
The lights on the highway blurred past one after the other, The harmony of them put Elizabeth to sleep, It was light though. She dreamt they were back in Columbia in the tower, It was dark though, There were only a few candles lighting the room dimly. She felt that she had no control over what was happening, She walked into a dark room and there were 4 figures, 2 sitting on the couch and 2 standing on the sides. The light ended at there torsos though blacking out there faces. There eyes began to glow except one.  
Her voice was caught in her throat but she still managed to make it out. She croaked, "Who... Who are you people? What d'you want with me!"  
They began to laugh.  
"Whats so funny! What do you want with me!" She started to cry but she didn't understand why, she wasn't this emotional.  
They kept laughing... Laughing and Laughing, Her goosebumps stood up and this feeling she couldn't explain crawled down her spine.  
They exited the light and she saw there faces... They were the teens... But weren't the teens.  
"Who are you people!" She shrieked and stepped back.  
"Hey Liz! You know us!" Casey laughed, His eyes glowed auburn and he had scars all over his face, His clothes were ripped and he just wasn't himself. She looked at the others now. Sheldone had red eyes and scars and Jordan had black eyes with scars, All there clothes were torn to bits and dark. Anthony on the other hand was in an all white outfit, he no longer had black eyes though like he did in reality, they were blue... His hair was bleach blonde not dirty blonde and he looked clean cut, His hair spiked preppier and his eyes gleamed with life, Unlike him in real life.  
"Your not Casey, Your not Sheldone, your not Jordan, and your definitely not Anthony!" She backed up more as they closed in on her. They kept walking towards her smiling, There teeth were sharp and fang like. Suddenly she was at a dead end.  
They started to whisper to eachother, but she could barley understand what they were saying. She heard "Whether she likes it or not." and "All of us at the same time." This absolutely freaked her out and she began to cry even more curling up in a ball feeling defenseless sobbing and screaming. "Why are you doing this to me."  
She woke up screaming in a bed. The room was unkown she had no clue where she was. Booker rushed over and comforted her. His voice was soft and soothing as he told her "Your alright, it was just a nightmare."  
She gathered herself together and sat up coughing and feeling dehydrated.  
"Where am I?"  
Booker looked around, Manny was grabbing her a glass of water off tap, the room had white walls, a green carpet, a flat screen tv, 2 beds a kitchen and a bathroom.  
He looked back at her, she was sweating and breathing in and out with a rapid heartbeat. "We're in a hotel."  
She felt comforted knowing she was with familiar faces again. "What happened to that vehicle I was in?"  
"You fell asleep in the backseat and I carried you in here, The others took it out, they said they were grabbing dinner."  
"Oh." She laid back down and covered her face with a pillow. She had a pounding headache and her throat was arid, Manny handed her the water and she chugged it, She wanted to tell them about her dream but couldn't bring herself to do it.  
The BMW was speeding down the street, The radio was turned a quarter of the way up. Jordan and Casey finally had room in the back and were ecstatic.  
Sheldone shifted gears as the night sky surrounded the vehicle, The moon was beautiful and there were buildings and neon signs everywhere.  
"This is amazing, I feel so... So relaxed." Anthony reclined in his seat bobbing his head to the radio. A big gulp was in the cup holder with empty Burger King bags all over the floor.  
"Eventhough we're not technically home... This is close enough." Jordan smiled. Everyone started smiling, There stomachs no longer had that queasy feeling constantly, Now it was ... Normal what they'd been looking for this whole time.  
"We can drive home if we want too..." Casey pointed out, They were all silent.  
"Philly's only like 6 hours away he's right." Sheldone agreed.  
Anthony sat up. "How could we go home now? After everything? We don't even know if this is OUR world, a cat could be president and we could all be girls with dicks."  
Jordan started laughing. "Really dude? Your the only girl with a dick..."  
"OHHHH!" Sheldone's eyes squinted from laughing so hard.  
"Shut up..." Anthony felt sort of betrayed by his friends, He's usually not serious with what he says but this time he was.  
Casey thought about what he said and finally understood what he meant... "He has a point though, Like... There's so many alternate demensions out there we'll probably never get home... ever, Never see our family... Our friends..."  
Jordan sat inbetween the driver and passenger seats so Anthony and Sheldone could hear him better. "We're the only family we need, This is how it was in Highschool too us against the world man."  
"We basically got tricked by Booker... There's no way we can get home now, With those twins... whatever there names are chasing us and Elizabeth being... Elizabeth..." Anthony began to complain and Sheldone stopped him. "Why are you being so negative man, Just be happy we made it back and we're not dead."  
The engine had a soft reving noise as the wind whipped through the broken window.  
Hotel California came on the radio by the eagles and Anthony started to sing under his breath. "On a dark desert high way... Cool wind in my hair."  
Casey Joined in.  
"Warm smell of colitas... Rising up through the air."  
Next thing they knew they were all singing.  
"Welcome to the Hotel California!... Such a lovely place! Such a lovely face, Plenty of room at the hotel california! Any time of year... You can find it here."  
The 70s hit took there minds away from reality momentarily.


	4. Chapter 4 Sulfur Sight

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Sheldone hit the E brake and the others braced for impact, He hit something that sent the car flying back 10 feet. He hit his head on the steering wheel and was knocked unconciounse. The horn kept going off and the airbags were deployed. Anthony banged his face on the dash and his forehead was bleeding excessively, Jordan stepped over the console and grabbed Sheldone's shirt dragging him to the back and taking over the driver seat. Casey was scared to death and Anthony grabbed the handgun in the glove compartment, He loaded a mag and leaned out the window trying to get a better look at what was ahead, What he saw... he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a 10 foot tall all black blur with spiked shoulders, a bird like head, wings and 15 inch claws on its feet and fingers. He ducked back in the car and explained what he saw while Jordan reversed.  
"Dude I'm telling you this thing was fucking satanic!"  
"Of course it was..."  
"Dude it's right there!"  
"I don't see anything..."  
"What the hell..." Anthony began to doubt his sanity, First voices talking to him back in Columbia and now this.  
Casey leaned inbetween them and started yelling "What the hell did we hit!"  
Jordan shrugged and peeled out heading for the hotel as Anthony closed his eyes trying to collect his thoughts.  
Back in the room, Booker and Manny were hiding behind a flipped over table with loaded rifles. Elizabeth locked herself inside the bathroom because something invisible was attacking them. A vase flew off a shelf and there were claw marks all over the walls.  
"Where the hell is this thing?" Booker checked the sights on his gun repeatedly. Manny shook his head and peered over, The flatscreen was ripped off the wall and flung at him. He ducked and started firing in all directions.  
"How do we kill this thing?" Booker kept screaming and Manny just kept shaking his head no.  
"I wish you could talk..." Booker sighed and crouched down loading his repeater.  
The door kicked open and the teens rushed in.  
"We got wounded!" Jordan ran in carrying Sheldone tossing him on the couch.  
"We got our own problems!" Booker stood up from behind cover.  
"What's happening?" Jordan asked and Anthony walked in and started flipping out. "THAT'S THE THING ! THATS THE MONSTER THAT WE HIT WITH THE CAR! ITS IN HERE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" He ran behind cover.  
"You can see it!" Booker sighed of relief.  
Jordan couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
Anthony ripped the machine gun out of Manny's hands and started shooting the air.  
Suddenly it was quiet again.  
"Killed it!" Anthony tossed the gun on the floor and exhaled.  
Elizabeth came out of the bathroom and hid behind Booker.  
"Wait so there was really a demon bird creature that the car crashed into?" Jordan couldn't believe his eyes since he couldn't see it.  
"Fuck yea looked like a diablo demon monster!" Anthony confirmed it for him.  
Booker walked over and mumbled "Luteces..." Under his breath.  
Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. "I can't see anything?" She looked all around where the body was supposed to be trying to find it.  
Casey tried putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "Wait so only Anthony can see it?"  
"I guess so." Booker concluded but that wasn't good enough for him. "There's something more going on, The luteces couldn't of known Anthony could see that thing there's no way."  
Elizabeth had a lightbulb "Hold on... Think back a long time ago... Anthony didn't you say your eyes were burned with sulfur and that's why you have to wear the contacts?" She was starting to figure it out.  
He nodded.  
"I read before that one of the clues of a demonic presence is the smell of sulfur... Maybe that's why you could see it... Whatever this means it can't be good." She frowned.  
A clapping noise came out of no where... It was slow.  
"Congratulations..." Said a voice.  
They turned there heads slowly and saw a faceless creature, with a sickle and sword.  
Sheldone finally came back to conciousness and saw this thing standing in the corner. "Oh fuck no! The hell is that thing, Looks like gary the snail!" He past back out.  
Manny started firing at it but the bullets did no damage.  
"You missed..." It grinned at them.  
Elizabeth stepped out from behind Booker and confronted it.  
"I don't know you... What you are... or Who sent you but... Please." It wasn't phased and she raised her voice. "LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!"  
It stood there in silence for a second then it raised its hand, and with one swift strike it lit a small fire in his hand, It drew a circle with its finger and the circle grew rapidly engulfing the room but burnt no one.  
"What the hells happening?" Casey backed up to Booker, Everyone was back to back except Sheldone who was out cold.  
The fire exploded and was gone, before they could react they fell to the floor asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Dreamscape

Elizabeth awoke, she was in a dark room with no windows.  
"Ugh my head." She felt it and looked around. There was nothing, she couldn't see walls, roof or a floor just black.  
A light lit the room suddenly and it hurt her eyes, they blurred but adjusted quickly. There was 4 black figures, they looked like hazy shadows at first but then they focused. She was in her tower again.  
"Hey Lizzy!" a nasally version of Jordan's voice barked. She saw the Black eyed Jordan once again staring her in the face, the mirrored image of him creeped her out, Casey and Sheldone were behind him, all mirrored as well.  
"This is just a dream... It's just a dream." She kept telling herself. "None of you can hurt me."  
They started laughing, "We can't hurt you?" Jordan slapped her across the face. Her jaw dropped, she felt immense pain and realized she wasn't dreaming anymore. Casey and Sheldone grabbed her arms holding her still, They tied her wrists and threw her into a corner still laughing.  
She saw there faces and she closed her eyes as they got closer, She heard a familiar voice and opened one eyelid.  
"Jordan stop..." She saw the mirrored Anthony walk in, His voice was smoother and less gruff then the regular. He looked almost identical except he had blue eyes, a white outfit, blonde hair and no scars, His face was chiseled, clean and more detailed she couldn't help but blush seeing him. He spoke differently too, He used more intelligent terms and never cursed... He was completely mirrored.  
"Who let you out!" Jordan stepped back and the other 2 got ready to fight.  
Anthony stood still and smiled at Elizabeth. His teeth were white and weren't chipped at all, his mouth wasn't bloody and his lip wasn't cut.  
"Your locks are horrendous, I broke it off the door in 4 seconds flat." He laughed and walked over to her, He untied her and put his hand out, she grabbed it and he kissed the top as a sign of respect helping her up.  
Sheldone looked the most demonic out of all of them, He had all black ripped clothes and red eyes, Scars ravaged his entire body and he had a deeper voice, way deeper, it sounded like him still though. His fingernails were dirty and long and he had fanged teeth that would show when he laughed.  
She hid behind the doppelganger Anthony and stayed quiet. The other doppelgangers started arguing with each other, The strangest thing was Casey was the leader, he gave all the orders and everything else.  
His auburn eyes pierced the back of her mind, he was so sweet and now he was this evil satan spawn.  
A door broke open and they all shut up.  
The real teens walked in and saw there parallel counterparts.  
"The fuck?" Real Sheldone dropped his gun in surprise.  
Elizabeth started to scream.  
"The fuck is this?" The demonic Sheldone got scared, Manny Casey and Jordan started shooting all the doppelgangers, The fake Anthony was next on the hit list but Elizabeth stood in front him.  
Manny waved for her to move but she didn't.  
"Liz what are you doing?" Sheldone started yelling at her and she didn't move.  
"He's alright he saved me from the others!" She pleaded with them.  
"He's still one of them!" Jordan lowered his rifle.  
The doppelganger walked past Elizabeth and up to the real Anthony. There eyes met and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, They touched each others faces, The differences were small but big.  
"Holy..." The doppelganger started and Anthony finished. "Shit..."  
"I know you..." The doppelganger said to the real one.  
Everyone was silent...  
"Your the voice arn't you..." Anthony realized who the doppelganger really was. He nodded, "The luteces told me... I'm from an alternate reality, the others were mirrors of yourselves... I've always known you... because... Well... I am you..."  
Anthony's mind was blown.  
"I'm all of the good inside of you... Put into a body, The voice in your head, that told you to kill people, that was all the evil they took out to create me and stored it in your head..."  
"Hold up Hold up Hold up! What the fuck is going on!" Sheldone didn't understand anything.  
Elizabeth walked up. " I think I understand... Anthony has no conciounse and that seems to be because everything that existed inside of his soul that was mainly kind was ripped out and created his doppelganger."  
"What do I call you...?" Anthony asked.  
The doppelganger answered. "Arson..."  
"Arson?  
"Correct, Our last name is Arsnik is it not?"  
Elizabeth heard this and started laughing. "Can I call you Arsnickerdoodle!" She asked him and he didn't respond.  
"Arson... Alright... This is so weird so now there's another Anthony..." Jordan face palmed.  
"Well me and... Anthony are opposites, Hes Arrogant, Ignorant, Uneducated, Short tempered, and Cold Hearted. I am the opposite, No offense." Arson smiled.  
"And more handsome!" Elizabeth grabbed his cheek, Anthony got jealous and rolled his eyes.  
Booker walked over to Arson and started interrogating him. "What else did the Luteces say?"  
"That the whole point of this was to drive Elizabeth to madness and take her own life, The other doppelgangers were supposed to torture her... in an ungodly manner, Sexual assault, Dismemberment..."  
Elizabeths stomach got queasy and he continued. "This apparently was her worst nightmare ever, Doppelgangers, and that nightmare creature that attacked all of you knocked you out and teleported you to another plain of existence, Unfortunately this is only the beginning, They're going to do all of your nightmares next." He pointed at the teens. "In order to escape we have to persevere through there tests. We need to find a keystone hidden in each false reality in order to move on, I know where the one is here luckily."  
"Why are you helping us if this test was meant to kill us?" Booker didn't fully understand his motives.  
"Because in order to complete the nightmare, the demon needed compete opposites, I am Anthony's opposite am I not, so they just locked me in a closet so I didn't intervene but I was more intelligent then the other doppelgangers and I escaped in seconds." He answered and Booker was still confused, He sighed and explained further. "Imagine there was only one way for something to work, and you needed to make a sacrifice for it, say you needed somebody to do something but he didnt' want to do it, you still make them do it, but they don't want too."  
Booker finally understood and nodded.  
"I'll grab the keystone, it was in the closet I was in." Arson left the room, Elizabeth followed him like a puppy.  
Anthony made sure he wasn't around and started trash talking. "I hate him already."  
Jordan started laughing. "You hate him cuz hes smarter then you, better looking then you, and already stole your girl." He hi fived Sheldone.  
Anthony had a blank expression and ignored him.  
"If you think about it Ant... Hes kind of your son... like he came out of your body technically. Your a mom?" Casey started to connect dots.  
"I'd be a dad."  
"No the kid comes out of the Mom."  
"Go fuck yourself."  
"Calm down there killer!" Casey started dying of laughter.  
"I don't trust him..." Booker came out and admitted.  
Manny nodded in agreement.  
"Booker have you talked to Elizabeth yet about you being her dad?" Jordan remembered what they'd found out a while ago.  
Booker shook his head no. "I think she forgot... I'd rather just avoid it, everything's confusing enough already."  
Arson walked back out with a glowing diamond shaped object. "This is a keystone." He explained how it worked, it pulsated light flashing constantly. "I need all of you to touch it at the same time and it'll send us to the next test."  
"Alright, everyone listen up... be ready for anything."  
They all nodded and touched it.  
The light flashed and they were gone...


	6. Chapter 6 Back to School

There was another flash of light and Jordan was snapped back to reality, he was walking in a hallway, there were people everywhere and Anthony, Sheldone and Casey were next to him. He felt his head and he noticed there were lockers around every corner.  
"Fuck no... Highschool?!" Jordan started to flip out and everyone stopped. They all had book bags and Anthony looked at him. "Whats wrong?"  
"Dude what the fuck don't you know whats going on?" Jordan grabbed his collar.  
"Chill dude, I'm running late for homeroom."  
"No stupid with the keystone... Those doppelgangers?"  
"You been smoking to much man... I gotta go." Anthony walked inside a doorway and Casey followed him in.  
They both sat down at desks and a teacher began to take role.  
"Anthony Arsnik?"  
"Here."  
"Arson Lutece? Arson? Has anyone seen Arson today?"  
No one responded.  
"Late." She checked his name off on clipboard. "Casey... Roller?"  
"Rulluer."He corrected her  
"Just say here."  
He sighed. "Here."  
The teacher sat at her desk. "Well class we have a new student today although she seems to be running late. When she arrives please give her a proper Manayunk High welcome!"  
Casey tapped on Anthony's shoulder, He was sitting behind him. "Dude what happened to your face?"  
"Watdyou mean?"  
"The scar dude?  
Anthony felt it and his nose started to bleed a little. "What the fuck? How'd that get there?"  
"No clue dude, it looks scary as hell though."  
Meanwhile in the hallway Arson was grabbing some things from his locker, A girl about 5'6 with blue eyes and a pony tail walked up and opened the locker next to him.  
"I don't believe I've seen you before?" He asked attempting to make conversation.  
"I'm new." She blushed.  
He grabbed his book bag and put glasses on turning towards her. "What's your name."  
"Elizabeth... Elizabeth Dewitt." She smiled at him.  
"You have beautiful eyes Mrs. Dewitt." He smiled back at her. "My names Arson... Arson Lutece, Dyou know where your homeroom is?"  
"Awh thank you! and Mhm room G107."  
"Splendid that's my homeroom as well, May I walk you."  
"Such a gentlemen." She nodded and he held her books.  
They began walking and chatting, a minute later they entered the room and everyone's attention turned to them.  
"Sorry I was late I was helping the new girl." Arson walked in and sat down behind Casey.  
"Very well Arson you maintain your perfect record, Well class this is our new student Elizabeth Dewitt please give her a Manayunk welcome!"  
No one said anything.  
"Go fuck yourself!" Anthony yelled and he and Casey started laughing hysterically. Arson mumbled, "So Immature..." and rolled his eyes.  
"ANTHONY ARSNIK! WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN!"She started screaming at him and he kept laughing.  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth... or Liz which dyou prefer?"  
"Elizabeth is fine."  
"Well my apologies Elizabeth Mr. Arsnik isn't exactly the nicest I'll make sure he's dealt with accordingly."  
"Its most alright Mrs. Spiece."  
"That's very mature of you, Well welcome to 10th grade at Manayunk high. Would you please have a seat next to Casey over there."  
She nodded and sat down.  
Anthony turned towards her. "Psst... Psst... New chick!"  
She looked at him and sighed. "What?"  
"Dyou charge?" Anthony hi fived Casey and they started laughing.  
"Charge for what?"  
"Suck for a buck or Holla for a Dolla?"  
"What?" She was really confused.  
The teacher saw him harassing her and started to scold him again.  
The bell rang and everyone went to there first period. Jordan walked in 11th grade Algebra 2, Arson was in it and so was Elizabeth since they were advanced, so was Sheldone. Jordan sat down in the back and Sheldone sat next to him. Arson sat diagonal from them and Elizabeth sat next to him.  
"Dude..." Jordan looked at Sheldone.  
"What?"  
"Please tell me you remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
Jordan sighed. "Nevermind." He felt so alone no one remembered it was hopeless, His plan now was to deal with it. "Elizabeth... Fake Anthony? What the fuck there here too?" He mumbled under his breath.  
"Mrs. Whatever your name is, My pencil broke!" Sheldone yelled at the substitute.  
"Sharpen it." She replied calmly.  
"There's no sharpener."  
"Borrow one."  
"No cuz what if the point breaks on that, there's still no sharpener! How you just gonna tell me to take someones pencil like that!"  
"I doubt everyone's pencils are going to break!"  
"If you don't listen to what I'm sayin Ima sharpen this pencil in your ass!"  
Jordan started laughing.  
"Your teachers getting a sad face on the class report now thanks to you!" The substitute wrote something on a paper."What's your name?"  
"John Smith." He answered sarcastically.  
"Your name is not John Smith..."  
"Just cuz I'm black my name can't be John Smith You racist ass long titty, no nipple having ass bitch!"  
Jordan started laughing even harder Sheldone was really going at it with this teacher.  
"Will you stop!" Arson stood up and yelled at him.  
"Arson sit the fuck down, men are talking!" Sheldone yelled back at him, he frowned and turned back around.  
Elizabeth smiled at him. "That was so brave!"  
He smiled back at her. "I do stuff like that all the time." He started bragging.  
"I'm calling the principle!" The subs face got red.  
"You don't even know my name though HAHAHAHAHA! You a whole bitch thats why your husband left you for a hot blonde waitress!" Sheldone couldn't stop laughing at her.  
The sub started to quiver a bit and she burst into tears running into the hallway.  
Jordan was appalled. "How'd you know that?"  
Sheldone grinned. "I didn't... Oh shit Mrs. Teacher Transvestite I forgot I have a pen nevermind bout the sharpener!"  
The teacher heard him in the hallway and started crying even more.  
"Text Arsnik and tell him to skip first period and come here." Sheldone told Jordan.  
Jordan nodded and texted Anthony, About 5 minutes later he showed up at the door.  
"Not him again..." Elizabeth looked away.  
"I hate that kid he annoys me so much." Arson started trash talking.  
He walked to the back and shook hands with Jordan and Sheldone. "So wait Sheldone made the teacher start crying and she just left?"  
"Yea it was priceless and then he made Arson look like a bitch! Ahahaha." Jordan told him.  
They both sat there for a minute.  
"Did you see that new chick?" Anthony asked Sheldone and he nodded.  
"I think I kinda like her, Like she's pretty but I like her more then a regular girl."  
"Hold up don't get all touchy feely that shits gay and Arson's already got her drooling over him." Sheldone stopped him.  
Anthony looked over and saw them flirting.  
"Eh it's whatever."  
"Jealous?" Sheldone raised an eyebrow.  
"Nah."  
"Alright then."  
The bell rang and the day went by quick.  
They were in a small cafeteria, Casey, Sheldone, Jordan, and Anthony all sat together. All of them had earbuds in and obsessively checked there phones, talking about girls butts.  
Arson observed them from across the room. Manny and Elizabeth were sitting with him.  
"15..." He said. Elizabeth looked at him confused. "15 what?"  
"15 times they've referenced your gluteus maximas... There animals."  
She frowned and Manny tried talking but couldn't.  
"Manual what's wrong with you today you haven't spoken at all." Arson was getting confused.  
Manny kept waving his hands like he had something to say but couldn't, He finally sighed and put his head down.  
"Is that Manny?" Jordan saw him from across the room.  
"What?" Anthony popped his head up, he didn't know what he said.  
"It is!" he stood up and ran over. Jordan came up on Arson's table.  
"What does he want?" Elizabeth mumbled annoyed.  
"Manny!" Jordan walked up and Manny jumped up from his seat. "I gotta talk to you. Right now."  
The 2 left the cafeteria.  
Arson scratched his head. "Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder."  
Jordan was walking in the hallway, It was dead silent.  
"Alright Manny you remember the keystones and stuff right?"  
Manny nodded and sighed of relief.  
"We gotta find it soon, We're in me Sheldone Casey and Anthony's nightmare right now, High School... Fucking hate this place, and so does everyone else, but we have to find Booker too, He has to be here somewhere."  
"Or behind you..." Said a voice.  
Jordan turned around, Booker was in a Janitor's outfit with a mop and bucket.  
"I feel for you bro." He shook his head.  
"Laugh it up, I've been trying to find the keystone but as you can see I've had no luck." Booker looked at Manny and Jordan.  
"Why doesn't anyone else realize what's going on?" Jordan asked and Booker took a minute to reply.  
"No clue."  
"Why'd you pause?"  
"I was reading a sign."  
"Oh?"  
"Look." Booker pointed at the poster, Jordan inspected it, at first he saw nothing but then... The homecoming dance... the homecoming queens tiara had the keystone in it.  
"Fuck..." Jordan looked at his feet. "How the hell are we gonna get it now..."  
Manny shrugged, Then he had an idea.  
He ripped the poster off the wall and ran back to the cafeteria, Booker and Jordan followed confused.  
Manny grabbed Arson's attention and he walked over, he showed him the Poster and pointed at Elizabeth.  
"Manny you sly devil!" Arson thought taking her was a genius idea still completely oblivious to the real thing going on behind it all. Manny smiled and walked back over to Booker and Jordan.  
"I see what you did, but they're not gonna win though from what I've seen Arson's a huge douche." Jordan nit-picked at Manny's idea.  
Booker stepped in. "Actually I've heard different, I was doing some Maintenance work and..." Jordan stopped him.  
"Just say you were cleaning toilets."  
"Shut up, But really Arson's the captain on the football and wrestling teams and the fastest track sprinter."  
"They really didn't joke when they made him Anthony's complete opposite."  
"Whatdyou mean?"  
"All Anthony did was play xbox, skip class, get in fights and do nothing related to teamwork in highschool, that was all of us though..."  
"Highschool wasn't the best for yous I take? it?"  
"It was alright for me, I was quiet people just pissed me off, Sheldone was the popular one, he was the only one of us who played any sports, that and he had a new girlfriend every week, Casey was a follower, he always had the cool new thing, he was notorious for always having a lot of friends that were girls too but never any girlfriends."  
"What about Anthony?"  
"He was a loser, He had those black eyes so everyone was scared of him, He was always saying weird stuff, he just wasn't right. Ever since his dad died in 7th grade it was downhill, he got bullied a lot so me and Sheldone took him under our wing in 8th, it made him feel like he had a purpose I guess, It was looking good until he beat Bobby Jenkins into a comma in 9th with a broken snapple bottle."  
"Highschool was Nightmarish you could say."  
"Yea I guess that's why them Lettuce faggots are torturing us again."  
"Lutece." Booker corrected. "I was in highschool in 1893, I dropped out though."  
"Damn, Well I'll be back I gotta figure out how to get everyone to that dance."  
"Alright." Booker turned around and walked away, Jordan walked back over to the table and sat down.  
Casey saw him. "Why were you talking to that weird really tall black kid and the janitor?"  
Sheldone raised an eyebrow too.  
"I don't know..." Jordan trailed off.  
Casey wasn't having that. "You've been acting weird lately, You been smoking to much seriously."  
Jordan changed the conversation "Whose going to the dance?" He asked and everyone raised there hands except Anthony.  
"Why arn't you going." He confronted him.  
"I don't have a date." Anthony shrugged and put his head down.  
"Oh shit, but I don't have one either and I'm going." Casey stopped Jordan mid sentence. "Really? Arn't you dating Michelle?"  
Jordan forgot he had a girlfriend.  
"What about Casey he doesn't have a date and he's going." He tried to make Anthony not feel singled out.  
Casey got up to throw something out. "I'm asking Kayla."  
Sheldone started laughing. "She's gonna say no!"  
Casey walked back over and sat down. "Nah dude I feel like I finally got outta the friendzone."  
"fuck..." Jordan mumbled under his breath and walked back over to Booker. He was cleaning a table and Jordan tapped on his shoulder, He spun around. "What's up kid."  
"Anthony's not going."  
"So make him go?"  
"He said he needs a date."  
"Get him a date."  
"Don't get me started on that shit... Have you seen him! Every girl in a 5 mile radius thinks he's a serial killer, He looks like he should be on the cover of an Edgar Allen Poe book!"  
"This is gonna sound stupid but maybe a makeover?"  
Jordan give him a disgusted look. "What happened to you Booker?"  
"I don't know, ever since I found out I have a daughter I've been getting softer."  
Jordan shook his head and walked away. On his way to the table he heard a commotion on the other side of the cafeteria. He sat down and asked Casey where the others were.  
"Anthony went to ask Taylor to the dance and like 2 minutes later Sheldone realized Taylor was going with that big ass senior and ran over to stop him."  
"Shit!" Jordan remembered the commotion he heard and he sprinted to the giant crowd, he heard people chanting "Fight Fight Fight." He made his way through it and Sheldone stopped him.  
"Dude Anthony's gonna get destroyed what are you doing?" Jordan ripped Sheldone's hand off his chest.  
"It's to late dude..."  
Anthony fell back into the crowd and they threw him back into the makeshift ring. "I didn't know you were dating her!" He was pleading with the 6'4 behemoth staring back at him. He threw a punch and Anthony dodged it last minute.  
"You don't fuck my bitch! She my bitch!" He grabbed his collar.  
"Get em Mark!" Arson was instigating, he looked at Elizabeth. "That's mark hes a good friend of mine, I know him from football, I'm the captain of the team." He winked bragging, She fell for him more after every word.  
Mark cold clocked Anthony and he flew back 3 feet landing on his back, Everyone bit there lips.  
It looked over and he stood back up last minute, One of his contacts fell out. One eye was blood red and green, the other was all black, his veins were popping out of his neck and he was twitching. He started walking towards Mark shaking.  
"What are you gonna do little boy." Mark taunted and he dead stopped, everyone was silent.  
He stared in his eyes and charged him hitting him square in the stomach, Mark fell over and Anthony got on top of him in seconds.  
"Oh shit fuck no!" Sheldone yelled and rushed out trying to pull Anthony off.  
He grabbed Marks head and started smashing it against the tile floor cracking it, Sheldone quit, Anthony was too much he couldn't pull him off.  
Mark lost conciousness and Anthony stood up brushing himself off, everyone was quiet again, he observed the body, spit on it, put his contact back in and walked away. The bell rang and Jordan and Sheldone followed him into the hallway screaming at him.  
"Your gonna goto court again what the hell!" Sheldone yelled in his ear.  
"You gotta control yourself man!" Jordan scolded from the other side. He continued to ignore them and walked in his 8th period. Sheldone shook his head and walked to class. Jordan stood there thinking to himself. "I gotta find Booker, where the hell is he though? Wait hes a janitor and there was just a blood bath in the cafeteria." He sprinted back, He stormed through the doors and Booker was mopping up the blood.  
"Yo." Jordan walked up and pulled a chair from a table over. Booker turned around whistling. "Did you see the fight?"  
"Yea it was Anthony and some senior."  
"The blood isn't his right?"  
"It's both of there's but Anthony won... I guess."  
Booker nodded and turned back around mopping more.  
"So we'll be lucky if Anthony doesn't get arrested in class... let alone get to the dance that's in 4 hours, plus he just broke some kids face open so I doubt any girls are drooling over him."  
Booker nodded again.  
Manny walked in the door and pulled a chair next to Jordan.  
All of a sudden Booker flipped a table over taking them both by surprise, He grabbed a marker from his pocket and showed them a diagram on the bottom.  
"Whoa what the fuck is that?" Jordan sat back.  
Booker pointed at the drawing of the gym layout. "Alright so I'm going to be here, Jordan I need you to as soon as Arson and Elizabeth are given the crown and tiara to start a fight, in the confusion you grab the tiara and bring it to me, Manny since your 6'5 you look over all the confusion to find Sheldone, Casey, and Anthony. I'll take the keystone and hold it on the stage, Hopefully that attracts all there attention, Jordan cause Arson to fight Anthony, Then that'll cause everyone to come and pull them off, and finally I rush in with the keystone, we activate it, and get the hell out of here."  
Jordan and Manny looked so confused.  
"I have a question?" Jordan raised his hand.  
"Why'd you raise your hand just say you have a question." Booker looked at him funny.  
Jordan put his hand down. "Sorry schools got me doing that again, But how are we gonna get Anthony there in the first place?"  
"Like I said earlier find him a date."  
"Really what the fuck?" Jordan threw his hands up and walked away, Manny followed him out.  
"Whatdyou want?" Jordan stopped noticing he was behind him. He walked up and handed him a book. Jordan opened it and the first page said. "Elizabeth Dewitt :)." with hearts and butterflies around it.  
He sighed. "I didn't think she'd turn into a such a... teen... Manny why'd you give me this?"  
Manny smiled and waved him on to keep reading.  
Jordan turned the page.  
"Dear diary, Today I started highschool, I think I found a guy too, he's cute and different, he's intelligent, good mannered and hes really funny... dude she's talking about Arson." He stopped reading out loud and looked up at Manny. Manny folded his arms and shook his head.  
Jordan started reading again. "His name's Arson! So adorable! Oh my!." He felt like he was gonna throw up reading it. "There's someone else though?" He stopped and looked at Manny who was rubbing his hands together. He read the name. "Anthony... ARSNIK! WHAT THE FUCK!" He closed the book and dropped it.  
Manny started hopping up and down in joy.  
"Why'd you show me this?"  
Manny made fists and pretended to beat someone up.  
"Oh damn, You wanna start a fight between Arson and Ant... Dude your a genius."  
Manny grinned and nodded. Jordan shook his hand, "I owe you one man! I gotta get to 8th period I'm late, meet me at Shakeville after school I have an idea." Jordan ran to class. He sat at a desk and ignored the teacher who was trying to write him up, He was texting Anthony telling him that he had to tell him something.  
"Reply you retard!" He was shaking his leg impatiently.  
His phone buzzed and he read it. "Getting interrogated by cops ttyl."  
"Fuck." He banged his head against the desk. "Alright new plan..." He mumbled and thought, He looked at the clock above the speaker and it said 2:13... 1 minute until the day ends. He pulled out his phone and texted Casey and Sheldone to meet him at the Shakeville. The bell rang and he walked to his locker and grabbed his stuff, He rested his head against the metal door for a second, he turned around inhaled, exhaled and opened his eyes to see Michelle in his face, she was about 5'4 blonde with brown eyes and a pretty smile.  
"So your just going to ignore me all day huh? Ignore my texts and everything." She had anger in her petite high pitched voice.  
"The fuck." He said under his breath. "Sorry babe I've been busy..."  
"To busy for the love of your life?"  
"Love of my life!" He started cracking up.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing." He got serious again.  
"I'm leaving you..."  
He really didn't care but he acted like he did. "Oh no..."  
"You don't care?"  
"Not really."  
She started crying. "I want you back I'm sorry babe!" She hugged him.  
Jordan patted her back. "There there..." He shook his head "teen girls are so stupid..." He mumbled. He looked to his left and saw Anthony leaning against a locker.  
He took Michelle's hands off his back slowly and tip toed away, She didn't even notice and kept crying walking away.  
"Yo." He shook his hand, Anthony was silent.  
"What's wrong?" Jordan asked him.  
He stayed quiet.  
"Your starting to scare me man." Jordan backed up an inch. Anthony handed him his cell phone, Jordan read what was on the screen. "From Mom, The doctors say Samantha isn't going to make it through the hour, I understand if you don't want to come to the hospital I know you have other things going on but... " The phone died and he stopped reading. He was speechless and handed the phone back to him.  
Anthony stared blankly like he wasn't even there.  
"Are you gonna go?" Jordan asked.  
Anthony looked at him. "What the fuck dyou think?"  
Jordan took back what he said.  
Anthony walked away without saying anything else.  
"Fuck!" Jordan punched his locker, He felt so aggravated, Nothing was going right. On his way out Sheldone ran into him.  
"Wassup with you?" He noticed Jordan was pissed.  
"Nothin." Jordan avoided the question.  
"You still going to Shakeville still?"  
"... Yea." He paused thinking about it.  
"Wanna take my ride, I just gotta new whip."  
"I can walk..."  
"Dude you've been like distancing yourself from everyone, c'mon chill out it's all good." Sheldone patted him on the back.  
He shrugged. "Fine."  
They got inside his 4 seater 1998 nissan altima, Sheldone turned the radio up and Jordan reclined the seat back. Sheldone grabbed the wheel and turned out of the school parking lot, it was silent, the only noise was the radio and the cars blinker, tic tic tic, it was driving Jordan nuts. He turned the radio up more. The Dj was talking. "98.9 bringing the music of Philly's streets right to you, Up next we have the newest hit from local rapper Meek Mill, Amen featuring Jeremiah and Drake. Sit back, Relax and enjoy the heart and soul of Hip Hop."  
It brought back so many memories, He was really in a nightmare right now, They were all in the nightmare, Sheldone Casey and Anthony too, the nightmare was being trapped in the past.  
They pulled up to the Shakeville and Casey was out front waiting for them on a skateboard, They got a table and Manny showed up a couple minutes later.  
"Jordan tell me what's wrong , Obviously somethings bothering you." Sheldone couldn't take seeing him like that anymore.  
"Anthony isn't going to the dance..." He answered knowing none of them would understand the real reason with everything.  
Casey started laughing. "He's butthurt cuz he doesn't have a date, it's kinda sad."  
Jordan stood up. "Fuck you dude, his sisters dying in a hospital and he's going to say goodbye thats why hes not fucking going." He was huffing and puffing.  
Sheldone and Casey were scared to death, Jordan was in a complete rage.  
About 20 feet away Elizabeth and Arson were sitting together sharing a milkshake, they looked like a couple in a 50s movie.  
"Dyou hear them?" Arson stopped drinking out of his straw for a second.  
"Yes I do... That's horrible about Anthony's little sister." Elizabeth stopped too.  
"No not that there just annoying yelling each other and cursing, it's so obnoxious."  
"You know what Arson, I think you need to fix your personality all you do is hate them, learn to love!"  
"Oh really you hate them too!"  
They started bickering and 2 police officers walked in.  
"You boys!" They yelled and pointed at Sheldone Jordan and Casey. "We have some questions for you."  
"What's the problem officer." Sheldone acted innocent.  
The first officer had a notepad, the second asked the questions.  
"Dyou know Anthony Arsnik's current whereabouts."  
They looked at each other and said "No." at the same time they all new damn well where he was though.  
"He's needed for more questioning with the Mark Flurry assault case." The officer with the notepad opened his mouth.  
Arson stood up. "Officers there lying! I know where he is!"  
"That motherfucker." Jordan mumbled you could see the anger building in him. The 2 officers walked over to Elizabeth and Arson.  
"Keep your cool..." Sheldone tried to calm him down.  
The first officer approached Arson. "Where is he?"  
"Jefferson's Hospital, Sirs." Arson answered with a huge smile on his face.  
"Thanks son, Your the quarterback for Manayunk high right?" The officer smiled back.  
He nodded.  
"Good job at the game last friday."  
"Don't mention it." Arson couldn't wipe the smirk off his face and sat down. The officers left and in seconds Sheldone and Jordan were at his table. He started to sweat. "Hey... Hey guys!" He faked a smile and stuttered.  
Sheldone grabbed his throat. "I'm gonna rip your dick off."  
Jordan got in his face too.  
He looked like he was about to cry. "Elizabeth... Get the police!" He was begging and she ignored him and left.  
Sheldone punched Arson once in the face and he fainted.  
"We gotta go grab Ant before the cops get there." Sheldone wiped his hands off and got ready to leave.  
Jordan nodded in agreement and they left, Casey tagged along, Elizabeth saw them about to leave out front and walked over to them.  
"Are you going to visit Anthony and his sickly little sister?" She asked politely.  
Sheldone had no clue what she said and got in the car, Jordan got in the passenger seat and rolled the window down. "You could say that."  
"Can I come." She gave them puppy dog eyes.  
Jordan looked at Sheldone and he saw her through the window, her eyes gleamed as she pouted, the sun was going down behind her.  
"Fine." He nodded and pointed to the backseat, She hopped up and down and got in next to Casey.  
"Alright we only have a couple minutes, luckily I know a shortcut." Sheldone put the car in gear and spun around fast as lightning, he turned the stereo up and punched the gas not letting up.  
They made it to the hospital in 2 minutes flat, Jordan and Sheldone hopped out of the car and sprinted inside. Elizabeth followed walking slowly.  
Casey stayed in the car and listened to the radio.  
The 3 got in the elevator and Jordan clicked the 4th floor frantically. He looked at the clock and it said 4:36.  
"2 hours..." He was shaking bad, the anxiety was ripping him apart from the inside.  
The floor numbers would light up as the elevator got higher. There was a ding and the door opened, Anthony was sitting in a chair in the hallway. Jordan ran over to him, Sheldone held the elevator door open.  
"We gotta go man, the Cops are coming!" Jordan grabbed his shoulder.  
Anthony looked up at him, There were tears under his black eyes, his voice sounded calm though, calm and tired. "Dude I don't even care anymore, what are they gonna do arrest me... I don't give a fuck."  
"C'mon man you gotta go!" Jordan wasn't having that.  
"She's dead dude... It's over..."  
"I'm sorry Ant but you can't give up on your life!" He wanted to tell him that this was just a nightmare but he knew he wouldn't believe him.  
He thought about it and stood up. "Whatever dude, I don't even care let's go."  
"Thank god!" Jordan patted his back and they left. The 5 were in Sheldone's car and Jordan had to figure out there next phase of the plan.  
It was now 5:30, there was a half hour until the dance.  
"I say we just goto the dance and forget everything, live up the night ya know." Casey tried making Anthony feel better.  
"I still don't have a date stupid." Anthony shot down the request.  
Sheldone had an idea. "I got some side hoes that'd go witchu."  
"Side hoes?" Jordan started to laugh.  
"So what man, you always gotta have some extras laying around."  
"Are you still going with that faggot Arson?" Anthony looked at Elizabeth.  
"Probably not." She answered and smiled.  
A cop car pulled up to the hospital and 4 officers with guns got out.  
"That's our cue to leave." Jordan smacked the back of Sheldone's head, He hit the gas and peeled out.  
It was dark now, the sun was no where to be found and it was just street lights.  
"Who are you going with then?" Anthony asked Elzabeth.  
She looked out the window. "No one why?"  
"Nevermind..." He sat for a second.  
"You gonna ask her or what retard?" Sheldone laughed at him.  
Anthony sat silent for a second.  
Elizabeth's pocket buzzed, she pulled out a flip phone and answered a call. "Arson?..."  
Everyone got quiet.  
"Are you really sorry about what happened?... Ok... Ok... Fine... I'm going there right now... Will I go with you... Depends... No... No... NO!... You really wrote that for me... It was buatiful so is your voice!" She started crying  
"Why the fuck are you crying?" Jordan was confused.  
"Arson wrote a poem for me and sang it while playing the guitar..." She answered still crying.  
"What a faggot." Anthony remarked really loud. "So your going with him?"  
"Mhm of course!" She giggled.  
Sheldone stopped the car and slammed the E brake. She hit her head on a head rest. "Get the fuck out of my car, you walk now."  
"Why!" She got really mad.  
"Really? Why? Get the fuck out."  
"Fine I'll get Arson to pick me up! I don't need any of you."  
She hopped out and started walking along the highway. Jordan rolled the window down and they cruised next to her for a second.  
She looked at him. "What dyou want?"  
"Tell Arson if we see him there were gonna bury him behind the school." Sheldone yelled at her.  
She gulped and Jordan rolled the window back up.  
Sheldone pulled up to the school and they hopped out, Jordan saw Manny in a tux hooking up with a smoking hot brunette. "He can't even talk and can still get chicks... how?" Jordan chuckled thinking to himself. He walked in and saw Booker, He ran over to him.  
"Is the plan working?" Booker asked outta the gate.  
"Umm..." He bit his tongue. "I think... I'd assume."  
"Good because there about to crown queen and king. What we talked about earlier... Forget what I said just cause chaos and we'll figure it out from there."  
A kid with bad acne and a tuxedo stood on stage. "Well It's that time boys and girls! This years queen and king are... drum roll please."  
Jordan and Booker bit there tongues.  
"Arson Lutece and Elizabeth Dewitt!"  
"That's our ace in the hole, time to extract the package from behind enemy lines." Booker ordered and Jordan stared at him. "Dude just say steal your daughters tiara."  
"Just do it."  
Jordan nodded and pushed through the crowd. Manny started to move in too.  
He hopped on the stage and grabbed the mic from the acne kid, Elizabeth and Arson were about to kiss and he ruined there moment.  
He was thinking. "How do I start fight..." then he got it. "Sheldone Croatio! Arson just called you a bitch!"  
He waited and sure enough Sheldone came sprinting out of the crowd like an animal and jumped on the stage.  
"That worked now phase 2..." Jordan thought. "Anthony Arsnik! Arson said your Sister deserved it."  
"WHATTTTT!" Anthony's voice echoed through the entire gym and he hopped on the stage next.  
Booker hopped on the stage after him, Then Manny, and Casey just had to get involved.  
They were altogether at last, Anthony was about to murder Arson it was heating up fast.  
"I didn't say that I swear to god!" He knew Anthony was gonna kill him.  
Sheldone grabbed him from behind and held him still. Anthony was about to choke him to death and Booker stole the tiara, Then he used all his strength to get between Anthony and Arson grabbing there arms, Jordan grabbed Elizabeths arm and grabbed Bookers, Manny grabbed Casey and grabbed Jordans, Everyone was connected with the keystone now and there was a huge flash of light.


	7. Chapter 7 The Misadventures of Manny

Another flash of light appeared.  
Everyone fell on top of each other in a huge pile. Anthony peeled his face off the ground and struggled to his feet, He helped Arson up and the 2 stared at each other...  
"I'm really mad at you for some reason..." Anthony squeezed his hand really tight. "Oh yea I remember..." The bones in Arson's hands started popping one by one.  
"Anthony! Calm down that wasn't real none of it, this is what the Lutece's want, the whole highschool was just meant to tear us apart."  
Jordan ripped Anthony off of him, he and Sheldone held him back.  
"I watched my Little Sister die and your saying the Lutece's did that to make me hate everyone!" Anthony was snarling and foaming from the mouth.  
Arson nodded. "You could say that I guess."  
Something took them all by surprise and made them shut up instantly.  
"We're in Columbia..." Booker looked out a glass window, They all gathered around and looked outside except Manny.  
"There's something else." Manny opened his mouth. Everyones necks snapped to attention staring at him.  
"You can..." Booker was flabbergasted.  
Manny smiled. "talk! It's a miracle! Oh my lads how joyous!"  
"Your Australian?" Casey pointed out.  
"British." he corrected.  
"Same difference."  
"Not really, Bloody hell I can finally tell you all how I feel, This is an ace measure of grandeur!"  
Everyone remained silent.  
"What so now that I can talk your all not going to utter a word? Bollocks I knew you were all dull, well then I'm off to chat up some lassies, Cheerio!" He pretended to walk away and Anthony stopped him.  
"Yo chill Buzz Killington we need to figure some shit out!" He spoke up.  
"Of course your the one to break the silence, you never shut up..."  
Anthony was offended. "Wow doctor who, your a real asshole you know that."  
"Honestly I don't fancy any of you particularly."  
They got quiet.  
"I'm just taking the piss out of you!" He started laughing obnoxiously.  
"Dude ew!" Sheldone got grossed out  
"Not like that, it means joking! and you call me a buzzkill."  
Booker walked up and inspected him head to toe.  
"I don't understand?" He was clueless to how he could suddenly talk.  
Arson stepped forward. "I think I understand why Manual can speak..."  
He got everyones attention. "This is most likely his nightmare, which is why he has the ability to communicate."  
"This place does seem familiar now that you mention it, thanks for clearing that up chap, your a real pal!" Manny grinned.  
Arson looked away. "I'm going to ignore your sarcasm..."  
"Actually... This place..." He looked around, It was a small room, a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom. "This is... was my flat."  
"Flat?" Jordan didn't understand.  
"Apartment, as you Americans would call it..." He walked around inspecting every little detail, with each glance more memories were unlocked.  
"This..." He picked up one of a little set of dolls, One was big and the other 4 progressively got smaller. He lifted it up and shined it in the light. "There Matryoshka dolls."  
"What in the hell is that?" Casey picked the smallest one up.  
"Russian nesting dolls... Babushka dolls, Grandmother dolls, They symbolize how small things can add up to something greater, or that's how I view them."  
"Where'd you get them?" Booker began to draw interest in what was happening.  
"A trip to russia I took a long time ago... I brought the set back for my bird..."  
"You bought dolls for a bird... do you mean a winged creature or your dick?" Sheldone raised an eyebrow.  
"Neither, Other half, Lover, Boo, etcetera..." He lost himself in the gaze of one of the dolls. "I was on a government contract, to infiltrate KGB headquarters in moscow, at that time I was still doing under cover work for the UKSF."  
"Hold up! You were a secret agent?" Anthony couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Correct, United Kingdom Special Forces task force alpha, under direct order of the king himself, why dyou think I'm smashing with a rifle?" He chuckled. " I was the only Black agent in my unit as well."  
Everyones eyes widened.  
"How'd you end up in Columbia then, All blacks were workers... second rate citizens, there's no way you could have gotten a house?" Booker wanted explanations.  
Manny sat down on his bed and laid down "Memories... where to begin, I started working for the UKSF at 19, I was assigned to alpha in September of 1909 I believe, I started out doing coffee runs for the higher ups but one of the generals... Commander Avant yes him, he saw potential in me, He sent me on a one man mission to Marylebone which was a neighborhood in London, I had to find out who'd been leaking top-secret government intel to the russians, My target was Dimitri Muravieff, A buisness man who'd moved to England about 4 months before hand, He had previous KGB connections so he was our first target. I crept inside his house late at night and put a loaded revolver to his head and within minutes I had enough information to put him and every Russian spy in the city away for life, I brought him back to HQ and upon interrogation we discovered that the information given to the KGB wasn't yet processed so we could retrieve it if we wished, Oddly enough no one acted on that for a good year in which I did menial missions with small squads, finally we were given orders from an unknown commander and King Edward VII to go and extract the files from the Russian capitol so I bundled up, kissed my bird goodbye, and caught the next train to moscow. Immediately something was off, I was with a squad of rookies and they appointed me leader although I only had a couple years experience, It was supposed to be a get in get out mission, no blood shed... I was so wrong... as soon as we got to the KGB headquarters everyone was shot to pieces, everyone but me, I ran for my life and ended up hiding in the wilderness for 4 days surviving off of food rations I had in my backpack, finally I snuck back into Moscow and hopped on a train to London, I purchased the ticket with money I transferred from home, which was a mistake, as soon as I got back there were 15 officers waiting for me and a warrant for my arrest, I tried to run but I was tackled, I was confused, starving... I just wanted to see Lisa again that's it but instead I was thrown in a cold cell, It was horrible I didn't understand anything... About 2 days into my incarceration a man requested my presence, By the name... Zachary Hale Comstock..."  
Everyone gasped.  
"Yes the same dictator of Columbia, the one that tried to kill us, he explained that those UKSF wankers set me up because Lisa was engaged to Commander Avant, who was also the Commander the disclosed his name sending us on that mission, and also the Commander that assigned me to Alpha, Lisa was the love of my life and I guess he couldn't handle her belonging to someone else, someone like me, black, young, and just starting a career with a lot of potential, jealousy caused him to take the actions he did and Comstock offered me bail and said me and Lisa could live in Columbia if I was an agent for him that would make trips between the regular world and the flying city, Seeing no other options I accepted, which was a huge mistake, me and Lisa moved in a couple days later and everything was splendid until we found out what was happening to my people in Shantytown, Comstock tried to hide it from me keeping me out of Columbia constantly but sooner or later I found out. I pretended I was still loyal to him but I started helping the Vox populi, He found out and as punishment turned me into a Handyman, that didn't stop me from helping the Vox though, He took my fiance away from me, my home, my body, he even took my voice, Bloody hell I hate that arsehole! After that he shut me down and locked me up in a police station in Shantytown... Thats when Anthony discovered me and reawakened me."  
"Holy shit I never realized you were that complex..." Anthony couldn't handle it, his mind was blown. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"I understand why the Lutece's sent me here... The memories of what my life used to be... but they don't know that I've come to terms with it..." He stood up from the bed and looked out the window. He opened it and started screaming "You hear that I don't care! I'm fine! The past is the past!"  
The door burst open and 2 of Comstock's guards walked in, they couldn't see anyone though, it was like they weren't even there, Manny turned around and saw them dragging in a petite white woman with blue eyes.  
"Lisa..." his jaw dropped. He could do nothing but watch.  
"Your partner... Manual Benjarvis was accused of treason and working with the Vox populi towards the destruction of Columbia, if you tell us he has then we let you go, if you don't... ooh I'd love for you to try and fight us!" One of the guards punched her in the face.  
"LISA! Nooo please not Lisa!" Manny started screaming as the guards beat her and she kept denying it. Everyone watched in horror as this innocent woman was beat to death.  
"Comstock sends his regards..." The second guard put a pistol to her head and cocked it back, as she was bleeding crying laying on the floor she asked for a favor.  
Her voice was raspy with her dying breaths. "Tell Manny that I love him... even though he's more machine then man, I love him and nothing will every change that..." She coughed and the guard pulled the trigger exploding her brain everywhere.  
"I'll make sure not to tell him that." He finished laughing and the two left.  
Manny was paralyzed, his jaw dropped and he fell to his knees crying, Elizabeth attempted to comfort him but it was a useless effort he was to far gone, they all stood around as he hunched over his dead fiances remains. Anthony walked up and patted his shoulder, "It's alright Manny... just because she's gone doesn't mean your life is over." Which is exactly what Jordan told him when he watched Samantha die in the hospital. Manny looked at him with tears in his eyes. Anthony continued. "Our memories arn't meant to access somethings, I blocked out what happened to my sister because I had never come to terms with it, I convinced myself she was still alive which was a mistake... but now that I revisited that part of my life I think I've come to terms with it and now I can move on, even though she isn't here anymore, I believe in some dimension through some tear she got to live her life and that helps me so much more..."  
Manny opened his mouth. "Your absolutely correct, I knew she died, It was the most traumatizing moment of my life, it beat watching my entire team in russia get mowed down like grass and starving in the wilderness, Comstock filmed her death and played it for the entire city, which is why we couldn't interfere with what happened I'm guessing."  
Everything was quiet again and the Russian Nesting Doll started to rise up in the air and it opened, the keystone rose from inside of it.  
Booker looked at Manny. "Are you ready to leave, you might not be able to talk anymore, is there anything you wanna tell us?"  
He shook his head no.  
"Alright lets get out of here then." Booker touched the keystone and all the others followed him, with one swift touch the light flashed and they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8 Wounded Knee

The light disappeared and they were in trenches, It was dark and cold.  
"Where the hell are we?" Jordan had a loaded rifle in his hand.  
Booker felt his head. "Wounded Knee..." He pulled himself up off the ground and answered.  
"Isn't that where you fought for the army or whatever?" Sheldone remembered what he'd told them a long time ago.  
"Yes..." He slouched over on the side of the trench. Elizabeth walked over to him and tried to be there emotionally.  
"Calm down, its going to be Ok." She rubbed his back.  
He looked at her funny. "That's what you think, your worst nightmare was an actual nightmare mine was real life and I chose to leave that behind me..." He pointed out how she only had to deal with the doppelgangers which never really existed... well except Arson, She looked at the dirt frowning.  
"We all lived our nightmares too stupid." Anthony pointed out speaking for himself, the teens, and Manny.  
Booker ignored them and put his fist up signaling them to be quiet, he pulled out his rifle and looked over the top of the trench. The others moved in next to him, Manny tried to talk but couldn't and kicked up dust in frustration.  
"That sucks..." Sheldone noticed him struggling.  
"Shhhh!" Booker shushed them and aimed his gun. "There they are... The Indians of Wounded Knee..." He pointed at the Native Americans riding up the dirt road on horse back, shouting battle cries and chanting while readying there bows.  
"I feel like John Wayne." Casey got his rifle ready.  
They all had there finger on stand by on the trigger...  
"What the hell are we waiting for?" Jordan hopped over the dirt wall and rushed the Indians.  
"Wait!" Booker grabbed his leg and dragged him back into the trench.  
Jordan fell on his back and stood up dusting himself off. "What the hell!" He got in his face.  
"The Indians... this isn't how it happened, they captured me and my team, then we escaped slaughtering them..." Booker replied and looked at the others.  
"So let me get this right? We're supposed to let these... Dunkin Doughnuts cashiers..." Sheldone started and Jordan stopped him mid sentence.  
"Your thinking of actual Indians, these are Native Americans..."  
"Whatever." He continued. "So these Jean Jacket, wearing homos that look like they got there faces painted at a carnival are gonna take all 8 of us... who 6 of which are heavily armed, as prisoner? Are you stupid? Did you even think about what you said before you said it?"  
Arson intruded on the argument. "Booker is correct, in order to get the keystone and leave this nightmare realm we have to go along with what happened."  
"That's some bullshit right there..." Sheldone smirked and leaned against the side of the trench. In the midst of the ridiculous arguing the Indians got the jump on them. Booker put his hands up followed by Arson and Elizabeth, the others though didn't move a muscle.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Booker started to yell but the tribe Chief gained his attention.  
"White man... We take to village... He enemy." His English was bad but Booker picked up what he was ordering from experience.  
One of the other tribesmen started whispering in the chiefs ear, Booker struggled to translate but heard. "Take them all." He turned to the teens and Manny who were still standing completely still not moving at all.  
"You all have to come what the are you doing!"  
The teens started laughing hysterically. Sheldone opened his mouth, "Ya'll can get butt raped by Sakagaweiner over there, we're just gonna walk away!"  
Casey nodded in agreement.  
"You can't do that the... the nightmare tear! You can't!" Booker was stuttering and his face got red, Anthony interrupted him.  
"Face it you have no clue what your talking about, we don't need to do shit, don't worry though we'll come save you guys! Maybe later though since your so hell bent on some nice ass play with chief 2 llamas and a giraffe."  
Elizabeth turned to Arson and whispered something faintly. "What's Ass Play?"  
He shook his head still with his hands up. "I spent the beginning moments of my life in Anthony's conscious and according to him it's... um... maybe It's better if you don't know Elizabeth."  
"It's that bad?"  
"It's worse then anything you could imagine."  
"Worse then getting stung by a bee?"  
"Way worse."  
"Worse then..." The Chief cut there conversation short and tied there wrists together, When Booker turned around Manny and the teens were gone, they must of slipped off into the night...  
"Where the hell are we?" Casey was looking around frantically, it was dark, humid and everything looked the same.  
"No clue, It's like a never ending game of slender." Anthony put his gun down and rested on a log for a second. Sheldone thought he heard something and started screaming like a little girl.  
"This is the shit that happens when you put a hood rat in the forest." Jordan started laughing and Sheldone got pissed off.  
"The hell are you talking about? Hood rat? We grew up like a block away from each other!"  
"I know but you did all the stupid shit, I stayed inside and played Forza."  
"Shut the hell up, your lying through your fucked up teeth!"  
"Don't talk about my teeth, your the reason there like this!" Jordan's face got red and they're argument started to attract the others attention.  
Sheldone snarled and started insulting him. "You got jumped and I wasn't there, not my fault."  
"If you didn't ditch me for that blonde I could of stood a chance!"  
Anthony got inbetween them. "Both of you chill, we gotta save everyone else."  
Sheldone pushed his hand off his shoulder. "It's there fault there with the stupid Indians, They wanted to get captured, there was nothing we could do."  
"Do you wanna get out of this god damn forest?" Anthony yelled and he nodded. "Then let's go grab them so we can get out of here."  
"I guess you gotta point." He looked at Jordan. "We'll save the argument for later."  
They all nodded and started moving through the seemingly never ending woodland terrain, guided by the smell of smoke and faint chants of a Native American tribes. After about 3 minutes of walking Casey got suspicious about the way they were going.  
"I feel like we're going in circles..."  
Anthony stopped and caught his breath. "Nah... a rhombus maybe."  
Jordan slapped the back of his head to get his attention. "I bet you can't even spell rhombus dipshit."  
"Yea I can!"  
"Then do it." Jordan smirked and everyone was looking at him silent.  
"R-O-M-BUS."  
"What the fuck was that? You spelt the first 3 letters of the word that weren't even right and then said the rest?" Sheldone scratched his head.  
"I'm sorry, shit! Can we just find Booker, Liz, and that faggot so we can leave Jesus."  
"I think you mean Arson by faggot?" Casey raised an eyebrow, Anthony shook his head and flipped him off. The group continued and the voices got closer and closer as they walked.  
"Smell that?" Sheldone sniffed the air.  
"Yea someones cooking something." Jordan pushed through some brush and they were dead in the middle of a Native American encampment.  
Casey backed up and loaded his gun. "Fuck no..."  
Anthony looked at Jordan and the 2 nodded, Sheldone pulled out a shotgun and Manny pulled out a machete since he wanted to save bullets.  
"Why the fuck dyou have that!" Sheldone saw it and hid behind Casey seeing how big the blade was. "This isn't camp crystal lake use a gun! The hells wrong with you!"  
Manny shook his head and pulled out a 45. colt duel wielding both weapons, Sheldone just shrugged and got ready to fight again. In seconds all of the tribesmen' attention turned to them.  
"Come on fuckers!" Jordan taunted and the 5 backed up next to each other, The Indians walked toward them drawing bows and tomahawks.  
They squeezed the triggers of there guns and they mowed down the enemy, the bullets cut through them like liquid. Manny ran out and started tackling some of the stragglers and scalping them, Anthony grabbed a tomahawk off a dead body and went ballistic slicing and dicing.  
After killing about half of them Jordan, Sheldone and Casey lost there appetites for death and let Manny and Anthony handle the rest. They sneaked around the camp using the dark as a cloak.  
"Where the hell are they?" Casey was confused for the 100th time, Sheldone looked around a corner and cocked his pistol back. "No clue but I'm boutta find out."  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." Jordan face palmed.  
Sheldone tackled an Indian and started interrogating him.  
"Where's Booker! Where is he?" He punched him in the face over and over again.  
Jordan walked behind him and tapped his shoulder.  
"What?!" Sheldone punched the guy one more time and turned around.  
"He doesn't speak English."  
"Yea he does!"  
"No he's from another country."  
"We're in America dumbass."  
"You know what I mean."  
"No I don't! Your going full retard." Sheldone punched the Indian soldier again.  
"How dyou know he speaks English then?"  
Sheldone stood up and kicked the barley breathing soldier in the stomach. "Before I tackled him he said oh shit."  
"In that case." Jordan stomped on him too. "Casey wanna help us kill this guy?" He politely asked him to join them.  
"Nah I'm just gonna go for a walk..." He answered monotone and walked away, he walked for about 5 minutes before something grabbed his attention.  
"Tell us the American troop movement!" An intimidating horrible Native American accent echoed from inside a teepee.  
Casey drew his gun and quietly tip toed over using stealth and cunningness, he hid behind a barrel.  
"There's a little boy out front, 2 dogs barking go grab him!" The chief ordered and Casey screamed "I'm 15 damn it!" Attempting to run away but a buff 7 foot tall dark man grabbed him and dragged him inside. He tied his wrists and threw him in the corner with Arson and Elizabeth.  
"Hello Casey!" Elizabeth smiled happy to see him alive.  
"Casey where is everyone!" Booker was being tortured, they had him chained up and he was bleeding all over.  
"Did I say you could speak!" The chief slapped him again.  
"I told you I know nothing." Booker spit blood on the dirt floor and looked him in the eyes.  
The Chief turned to the corner, fixing his gaze on Elizabeth specifically, She got scared and he approached her slowly.  
"Leave her out of this!" Booker started pulling on the restraints, the buff indian hit him in the gut with the butt of his rifle. Elizabeth started scooting back further, her hands were tied so she could only use her legs, it was a struggle, she was flopping around like a fish out of water.  
The Chief grabbed her arm with his callused hand. She fought back but she was no where near strong enough to break his grip, Booker was still yelling but he ignored him. He did hear something though, Booker blurted out. "Let go of my daughter!" and he grinned, this was now ammunition he could now use to break him.  
"Girl... This man is your father?" He grunted asking Elizabeth, She gulped and didn't respond. "Don't make me ask again." He raised his hand. Arson stood up and thrusted his body at him knocking him over, The chiefs body guard grabbed Arson immediately and held him up against a wall by his throat.  
"Why you attack chief firebird?" He started choking him harder, his English was horrible.  
"I'm sorry 2 dogs barking, That was out of line, way out of line, I'm a good boy I follow rules I'm very sorry." Arson's eyes squinted and he cried a bit scared to death.  
Casey turned to Elizabeth who was hiding in a corner . "I guess he does have some Anthony in em I'll be damned." She showed a fake smile and went back to cowering.  
Firebird looked at Elizabeth again and grabbed her, but both his hands were around her neck.  
"Stop she isn't part of this!" Booker started getting angrier and angrier but there was no way he could break free. Everything was going horrible, but then there was a glimmer of hope that made everyone shut up.  
"Sheldone shut up! I swear I heard something over here!" Jordan's voice rang and Booker sighed of relief.  
"More soldiers? 2 dogs check it out." Firebird ordered and the behemoth of a man dropped Arson and walked out, sure he was gonna kill whatever was there.  
"Oh shit a saquatch!" Sheldone screamed and bullets sprayed, each individual gunshot sounded like a lightning strike making everyone inside the tent cringe.  
"2 Dogs! 2 Dogs!" The Indian Chief started to sweat and stutter fearing the worst had came to his body guard.  
Sheldone peeked his head in. "There ain't no dogs out here OH SHIT!" He saw Elizabeth tied up, Arson unconscious on the ground, Casey tied up and Booker chained up beaten to hell.  
Jordan walked in. "Y'all must of had an SNM party in here or something." he pointed his gun at Chief Firebird who was on his knees begging for mercy.  
Manny was poking around and noticed something, he waved for everyone to come over to where he was. Anthony stayed watching firebird and the others walked over to him.  
"The hells this?" Jordan was so confused. Manny found the keystone in a chest but it wasn't lit up.  
Booker saw it and figured out what had to happen. "Someone get me outta these chains."  
Jordan grabbed the key off of Firebird and freed him, Booker didn't say a word he just grabbed a pistol and blew the Chief's brains out taking everyone by total surprise..  
The keystone started to glow and his strategy worked. "You gotta be kidding me." He tossed the pistol at a wall in anger.  
Anthony started laughing. "You coulda just killed him when we first saw him but noooo it would screw the timeline up!" He mocked him.  
"Are you gonna fucking untie us!" Casey stood up and hopped over to Jordan and Sheldone.  
"Maybe later..." Jordan hi fived Sheldone.  
"At least you 2 arn't arguing anymore." He sat down still aggravated his hands were bonded. Manny pulled out a pocket knife and cut the ropes, Casey felt his wrists and Manny handed him the blade pointing at Elizabeth.  
"You want me to stab her?" Casey got scared for a second. Manny face palmed and acted like his hands were tied, and then ripped the ropes off.  
"Oh damn sorry Man." He shook his head and walked over to her cutting the thick ropes on her hands.  
"Thank you!" She stood up and stretched, she poked her chest out and that grabbed Sheldone's attention. He was drooling over her and Booker noticed, He made a throat slitting notion with his hands and Sheldone stopped dead and gulped.  
"Are we gonna leave or what?" Anthony was getting impatient.  
"What about Arson!." Elizabeth remembered he defended her, and pointed at his knocked out body.  
"Wake him up." Casey answered bluntly.  
She sighed. "He got knocked unconscious, you can't just wake someone up from that."  
"He fainted because he was scared, he's snoring stupid! Just kick his body or something." Anthony pointed out with jealousy in his voice.  
She ignored him, Booker walked over to Arson's body and kicked him to wake him up, he got right up.  
"What happened?" He felt his head.  
"Nothing, We're leaving." Booker grabbed the Keystone and held it out so everyone could touch it, Manny put his hand on it first, and then the teens. Elizabeth put her hand on and smiled at Arson, He put his on top of hers holding it. He smiled back and there was a flash of light...


	9. Chapter 9 The Plot Thickens

"We're back finally yes!" Booker was screaming and stomping around the hotel room in joy. Arson hugged Elizabeth and the others just stood there waiting for the next bad thing to happen.  
"I feel like shit..." Anthony wobbled around and fell onto the soft couch, He clutched his head and laid there for a second. "Is it just me or is everything purple and spinning..."  
Jordan looked at him weird. "Just you..."  
"I'm gonna throw up..."  
"Ok?" Jordan didn't understand. Anthony flew like a bat out of hell into the bathroom and started barfing.  
"He's trippin dude." Sheldone shook his head. Casey looked around, the nightmarish creature was now no where to found, he shrugged and walked out of the room, Sheldone followed him.  
"Where you going?" He tapped his shoulder and Casey spun around.  
"Where ever I just need to get out."  
They started walking down the dark narrow corridor.  
"How long were we like... sleeping." Sheldone asked, his voice was exhausted and aggravated.  
Elizabeth walked up behind him and answered. "7 minutes." She was giggling hanging on Arson's arm.  
"Why are you following us?" Casey was annoyed.  
"What's wrong Case you don't like company." Arson smiled at him.  
"1 Don't call me Case you don't know me like that, and 2 I don't mind company, I mind douche bags."  
Sheldone couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. "Damn Casey! You got some fire in you!"  
Arson shook his head. "I understand why your mad at me, it's about the high school situation isn't it?"  
Casey didn't reply.  
"I'm correct arn't I?"  
He still didn't reply.  
"I'm sorry I had nothing to do with what happened there."  
He broke his silence. "I know, but I'm not mad about what you did to me, you never apologized to Anthony, Like really apologized. I don't know man... But I just don't trust you."  
Sheldone and him walked out the fire exit leaving Elizabeth and Arson alone in the hallway.  
Back in the room Jordan was still banging on the bathroom door.  
"F'real man how long you gonna be in there, I smell like bath salts and body odor I gotta shower!"  
There was no response, it was silent.  
"Dude... Yo Ant! ANTHONY!" Jordan turned around and wiped the sweat from his brow, Booker walked over hearing the commotion.  
"What's going on?"  
"I'm boutta find out..." Jordan used all his body weight and kicked the door down.  
"Holy shit!" He gritted his teeth. Anthony's eyes were bleeding, he was out cold, and the there was blood everywhere.  
"What the hell happened in here?" Booker tightened his muscles, The gruesome image took him by surprise.  
They stared at him for a second and his eyes opened wide. He didn't have his contacts anymore, his pupils turned red, they were dilated and looked like they'd popped outta the socket.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He backed up to the wall sweating and screaming, Booker was clueless.  
"Anthony calm down were here! Who are you yelling at."  
His eyes fluttered flipping back and forth between black and red, then they stayed steady at white. He stood up silently and brushed himself off.  
Jordan took a step back and holstered his pistol. "Anthony... Your with friends."  
"I'm sorry... Your friend isn't currently occupying this body." Anthony's voice changed to dark and demonic but it was distorted fluxuating between normal and... well not normal.  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me."  
"I kid you not, I don't believe you realize who this is."  
Booker looked at Jordan and shrugged.  
"It's your good friend Comstock." The demonic voice began to laugh.  
Jordan wasn't convinced. "How you rage quit life and killed yourself like a little bitch?"  
"I had no intent in doing that."  
Booker and Jordan nodded.  
"Oh no no no, there's much more then that going on." He kept talking.  
"Interesting." Jordan was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.  
It was silent.  
Booker put his gun down ceasing hostility. "So are you gonna tell us what happened or what?"  
"My apologies, Your friend seems to be fighting tooth and nail to get his body back, this is going to be brief but I'll make sense of it all, A long time ago I employed Rosiland Lutece to invent the balloons Columbia flew on but there was more to it, she managed to create a portal to travel to alternate dimensions, she traveled through one and brought back her alternate self which was a boy... Robert. I was honestly scared to death of it but I had people named inspectors constantly check up on them to make sure they weren't doing anything unholy. Being a prophet I had a lot of responsibilities but interdemensional portals were not one of the ones I enjoyed, I needed a child to bear as the lamb of Columbia but I was incapable of having children. The twins had an idea to get a little girl from another reality that was technically mine..."  
"Elizabeth..." Booker mumbled under his breath.  
"Exactly, there was a problem though. The Lutece's knew the truth about the lamb so I had them killed, Horrible mistake, I found out why they had the knowledge they did the next night, I was visited by a demonic entity named mare, who was also the entity responsible for what you all just went through, He tortured me beyond my worst nightmares that night while I slept. I finally realized the Lutece's knowledge wasn't human, it was... beyond the practical minds ability to withstand."  
Booker cut in. "You're saying they weren't human?"  
"Not entirely, Human like is possibly the right term."  
"I'm so lost right now." Jordan zoned out half way through and just had to tell them.  
"I don't expect you to understand, It took me years to figure it out. The Lutece's... they serve a demonic overlord who wants to destroy all existence."  
"YOUR FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT!" Jordan started cracking up, Comstock was being dead serious though.  
"Ignorance leads to destruction young man." He looked Jordan in the eyes. "I should know I fell victim to it."  
Jordan shut up and he continued.  
"I made a deal with them, to kill the false shepherd when he arrived and they'd let me live, If I failed though... They get my soul."  
Booker inspected the AD brand on his hand.  
"I made a deal with the devil and paid for it, I found out they'd been helping you out from the beginning so you always had the upper hand and I realized I couldn't stop you from killing me so I ended it... They got my soul and apparently they're after our daughters soul now as well Dewitt."  
"That's what this is about?" Booker started getting aggressive.  
"Unfortunately, I wish we could leave her out of..."  
Booker stopped him and raised his voice. "She's my daughter don't act like your a father, you locked her in a tower her whole life!"  
"I did it to protect her from the Lutece's."  
"Regardless..."  
"Stop arguing with me just listen! They want Elizabeth's soul, apparently her gift is a huge asset to what there planning, and her souls pure and easy to manipulate... I must take my leave now the spell I put on your friend is wearing off, Granted he put up one hell of a fight."  
"Hold on?" Booker grabbed his arm.  
"Make it fast."  
"Is there anything else you can tell me? About the Lutece's, anything to help us."  
"Actually... There is one thing... There's an Arsonist burning down everything you love."  
His eyes fluttered and he started reverting back.  
"The hell does that mean?" Jordan scratched his head.  
Booker banged his fist against a wall, he took a breath and turned around. "I think I know... But I hope I'm wrong."  
"We should leave..." Jordan patted him on the back.  
"Your right... Everyone get all your stuff were leaving in 20 minutes!" He ordered and realized that they were the only ones in the room. "Damn it." He started swearing under his breath.  
"What the hell just happened..." Anthony rubbed the back of us his head.  
"I'll tell you in the car, c'mon we gotta go." Jordan slapped his back and they left to round everyone else up.


	10. Chapter 10 Long Road Ahead

Anthony stood next to the car, The sky was black and not a star shown, just a full moon and a skyline of skyscrapers. Sheldone was loading rifles disguised in suitcases in the back, he managed to steal an SUV to use as transportation for everyone.  
"Is there enough seats?" Booker tapped on Sheldone's shoulder.  
He dropped what he was holding and turned around. "What?!"  
"Is there enough seats."  
"Yea." He turned back around.  
Booker tapped his shoulder again.  
"Can't you see I'm doing shit?"  
"Quiet... I need you to do me a favor."  
"What?"  
Booker leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Watch Arson for me... He steps out of line once don't hesitate to end him."  
"Why what's happenin? Oh wait I see you! He tryn get with your daughter and you don't like that!"  
Booker denied it. "No there's something more going on with his presence here and I don't trust him, I'd kill him already but Elizabeth wouldn't be happy about it."  
Sheldone shook his head and folded his arms. "Don't you know there's responsibilities having a kid? Seriously your supposed to do whats best for her no matter what."  
"You have a point but regardless, with everything that's going on the last thing I'd want to do is destroy our relationship."  
"I know this dad things kinda new... You found out she was your daughter 2 days ago not even..."  
"I can't believe it's only been 2 days since we left Columbia, It feels so much longer."  
Sheldone shrugged and closed the trunk. He grabbed Anthony's attention by snapping in front of his face a couple times, He was still as a statue staring at the sky.  
"Wha... What?" He stuttered.  
"Wassup with you your like... not here?"  
"I am... I'm fine, I'm just zoned out, give me a minute."  
"That's all you got, we're leaving soon." Sheldone started walking away.  
Anthony looked up at the sky and slid down the side of the SUV until his butt hit the ground and his knees were bent up to his face, they cracked and he banged his head against the metal door frame. He looked up at the sky and started talking under his breath.  
"What do I do? What? Huh? I'm so fucking stupid... Fuck!... Fuck... FUCK!" He punched the side of the car denting it, he closed his eyes and was dead silent. Elizabeth peered around the corner of the car and looked at him. She looked away quickly not wanting to deal with one of his fits.  
"The hell are you doing?"  
Anthony opened his eyes and looked up.  
"Nothing." He tried getting up and Jordan put his hand out to help him, He ignored the gesture and stood up cracking his back.  
"What's going on with you man?"  
"Nothing."  
"Your lying."  
"I'm serious."  
"I'm fine."  
"I know about what happened, I know you got possessed your not going crazy."  
Anthony sighed of relief. "Seriously thank god! I thought I was like going nuts."  
"Your still completely insane just not this time." He opened the door and got in the car.  
About 4 minutes later everyone was situated in the SUV, there was a driver and passenger seat, then 3 more seats behind, and in the trunk area there were benches on each side.  
Sheldone drove, Anthony sat next to him. Booker and Manny sat with the guns in the back, Booker made Arson sit 5 inches away from him so he could watch him at all times. Elizabeth, Casey, and Jordan sat in the 2nd row of seats. It was awkward no one talked until they reached the city limits, Anthony turned on the radio and fumbled with the dials, He found a station he liked and kept it on. He sat back and relaxed almost falling asleep, He rolled the window down.  
The radio frequencies started going back and forth.  
"Stop messing with it I like that song!" Sheldone was trying to pay attention to the road and yell at Anthony at the same time.  
He didn't respond, He was passed out sitting up. He looked over and noticed he wasn't touching it.  
"The hell is this?" He tried touching the console and shocked him.  
That grabbed Jordan and Casey's attention.  
"Sheldone what'd you do?" Jordan reached for it and his hand got pushed back. "The hell?" He felt his hand and his eyes widened.  
The car battery died out of no where, the radio was still flipping through channels, The car began rolling on the empty highway in the middle of no where. Trees surrounded them from each and every side of the car, It stopped and started rolling down hill at 60 miles an hour.  
Booker climbed through the front and attempted to access the situation, Anthony was still passed out.  
"What going on?"  
Sheldone couldn't hold the wheel straight. "Something just took control of the car, We're gonna crash the brake ain't working!"  
The radio stopped and voices started coming through.  
Demonic whispers came through on different pitches. "You can't run from us... we'll always find you." they started laughing.  
"Booker!" Elizabeth pointed behind the car pulling on his shirt.  
He turned around and saw dog like creatures chasing them, skeletons... but on fire.  
"Hell hounds..." He grabbed his rifle and broke the back window, he handed Manny a gun and they both opened fire on the satan spawn following them. Arson was passed out on the floor of the trunk, Him and Anthony were both not moving oddly.  
Jordan, Casey and Sheldone all tried to control the wheel.  
"We're gonna fucking crash!" Sheldone started screaming so high his voice crackled.  
Elizabeth pushed the 3 aside and had a focused look in her eyes, she put her hands out and started opening a tear right before they hit a tree going 90 miles an hour.  
"Hold it Liz we're gonna make it." Jordan and the others crawled into the backseats and she took over the front.  
"I can't..." She started grunting.  
"You can do it come on!" Casey was trying his best to help her without doing anything.  
She started sweating. "I have to... for... Arson..." As soon as she said that she yawned and passed out falling on top of Anthony.  
"No no no no NO!" Jordan ducked.  
Casey ducked with him.  
"Manny! Booker! get the fuck down." Sheldone started screaming but the gunfire overpowered his girlish shrieks.  
"Damn it." he crawled over the backseat and pulled both of them to the ground.  
The car was still gaining speed and plowed directly into a tree half the size of it, It flew to the right and rolled down hill, Pieces of the thick plating fell off, Wheels popped and a branch smashed through the windshield tearing the roof off. It finally rested after a minute of rolling flipped upside down at the bottom of a long hill.  
Bodies were everywhere.  
The hellhounds scavenged the wreckage for survivors but it wasn't looking good, The night turned to day and there was nothing but smoke coming up from the car accident.  
"Sir we found 7 of the 8 survivors." A demonic soldier reported to Rosiland Lutece.  
"Good, Where are they?"  
"We have them piled up by the lake for disposal."  
"I shall observe them momentarily."  
"What of the missing survivor?"  
She turned around and fire grew in her eyes. "Leave him to me."  
The soldier left and she was by herself.  
"You may show yourself now my son..." She grinned.  
A seemingly normal view of a tree distorted and formed a body, it was still morphing and kneeled down before her.  
Arson looked up at his creator. "Hello... Mother."  
"I trust the mission goes well?"  
"Yes mam."  
"What of the nuisance teenagers."  
"There fates are in your hands."  
"Booker?"  
"Same."  
"What about the pure soul."  
He gulped "Elizabeth?"  
"Yes what of her?"  
He thought for a minute, He had a mission which was to woo her into falling in love with him so she'd be easier to manipulate, but that changed. He actually believed he'd been falling in love with her but he couldn't tell mother, no no no she would have him beheaded.  
"Tic-Toc Arson, I'm beginning to believe..." She was impatiently grilling him and he stopped her.  
"She isn't ready..."  
"Isn't ready?' Rosiland was flabbergasted.  
Arson shook his head. "Her soul isn't as pure as we thought and her tear ability is deteriorating from not being around the Syphon."  
"No doubt its the teens doing, they screw up everything within 5 feet of them."  
"Mother may i ask you a question?"  
"Yes you may."  
"Why are the teens involved."  
"First of all you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them..."  
"Watdyou mean?" He was confused.  
"Anthony's your father technically your aware of that correct?"  
"I thought I was a piece of him..."  
"No your much much more than that my child." She touched the bottom of his chin and he looked up at her face. "Stand." She ordered and he stood up. "Back to what's at hand with the girl, I believe me and Robert have found the solution.  
"Which is?"  
"We're tearing Elizabeth apart and restarting her at 4 seperate ages and versions of her still in the tower in Columbia, There we will syphon her from those points until we get what we need and be done with it."  
He felt like crying, She basically told him the Elizabeth he fell for would be no more.  
She continued talking. "The teens... The ex handyman, and the War veteran will be disposed of accordingly, I'll have you oversee that personally."  
He zoned out and looked at his feet.  
"I can see your father in you." She smiled and cupped his chin with her hand once again. "Chin up."  
He smiled fakely and turned around. "I have to make this right... For Elizabeth, there's only one way to stop this." He gritted his teeth and walked into the endless wilderness.  
Night came quick, Elizabeth was sent back to her tower and the others were ready to be killed.  
Arson stared by his lonesome at the bodies unconscious from a hex in front of him, all piled up.  
"There's no time like the present, I hope this works."  
He stood up and poured different herbs and salts on them.  
Sheldone wriggled his nose.  
"I smell bacon." He sat up and everyone collapsed on top of each other.  
"Your all awake!" Arson helped them up excitedly.  
Booker towered over him and demanded answers, He explained the situation to everyone around a campfire.  
"So your saying there's 4 Elizabeth's? and we have to be able to bring them all back together to bring the old one back?" Booker double checked and Arson nodded.  
Casey cut in. "How are we gonna do that if there's 7 of us, and 4 of her?"  
"Easy... Booker and Manny get one Elizabeth, you and Sheldone get another, then Jordan and me, and then Anthony gets one all to himself." He winked at him.  
Anthony groaned and felt his head. "I appreciate the gesture Arson but... Can you kill me instead that'd be great." He smiled blankly.  
"I'll take that as a no."  
Arson stood up and pulled out a weird looking device, similar to the keystones. "This is an interdemensional teleporter, It's set to all 4 locations in time and space, Let's go now, the sooner the better. Now when we get there, free Elizabeth and defeat Comstock, in all timelines Comstocks dies the same so we should all intersect if we do it right. Let's go!"  
They stood around the device as it blinked and glowed radiant colors.  
"One more thing, Anthony I have something for you." Arson tossed him a bag of pebbles.  
"Yay more pet rocks, My last ones died." He said in a monotone voice.  
"There rocks of projection and manifestation, It's a long name but there simple, Since your by your lonely I grabbed them for you, once you get to Columbia you can summon anyone to be with you on the journey... But there's a catch."  
"Which is?"  
"It's a one way ticket."  
"Shit..."  
"Choose wisely, You need to focus your mind on that person, Pick someone you have fond memories with, and existed when you did before you got sent to Columbia. You also can't choose any of us, so think about it."  
Anthony nodded and put them in his pocket.  
The teens shook hands and hugged each other saying there goodbyes for now.  
Arson tapped on Manny's shoulder.  
He turned towards him and he handed him liquid in a vial.  
Arson smirked. "Drink it."  
Manny shrugged and downed it in one go.  
"Eh, It's a bit bland for me, needs more goat blood in my opinion mate." Manny screwed the cap back on the vial and didn't even notice he just talked.  
Arson had a huge smile.  
Manny hugged him. "Lad you did it! You did it! Bloody hell thank you!"  
"No problem." He got serious again. "Remember Elizabeth will have no memory so be ready for anything, any questions?"  
Booker stepped in front of everyone.  
"How dyou know all this stuff?"  
Arson looked at him and then looked at the device he was holding.  
"You'll know soon enough." He gripped it and started reciting Latin scripture, There was a flash of light similar to the keystones and they were gone.


	11. Chapter 11 Anthony

Anthony opened his eyes and looked around in a complete 360, The city was covered in snow. Carriages and Sleighs trudged through the streets drawn by mechanical horses as couples reclined in the seats cuddling due to the frostbitten condtions. Children laughed and played on street corners making snow men, carolers sang Christmas tunes to passer byers in front of stores. He rubbed his hands together as soon as the shock wore off to get warm, He breathed out and saw his breath. He turned around expecting to see Sheldone, Casey, or Jordan but there was nothing, not a single person. He felt a deep immense pain in the bottom of his stomach knowing he was alone and on top of that back in Columbia. He approached a store window and read the news paper on display, His eyes faded in and out refusing to focus on the tiny letters. A man walked past and he snatched the glasses off his face and put them on.  
"December 23rd 1909... Fuck." He handed the man back his glasses and walked inside of a corner store. There was a little crate that said you are on an honor system pay here. He took all the money inside of it, stole a jacket and left. No one said anything at all...  
He walked down the long narrow streets, buildings literally hovered above him, he felt oddly naked without his little pack with him constantly. People would sneak glances every once in a while watching him like a hawk, He was attempting to find the tower but people seemed less informed then the original Columbia he was in before this. Everything was a little off, He started walking and saw 2 people about his age sitting on a bench, they were chatting and laughing. It reminded him of back home, and even crazier of a different friend that was not one of the teens. The boy on the bench was almost identical.  
He shook his head and continued pressing on asking every person he saw for directions. He started to retrace his steps that they took escaping from it, when they fell into the fabricated ocean and washed up on battleship bay.  
He finally made it to an Air Trolly station and he saw it "Monument Island." It said it on the list of stops but the Monument Island he recalled was a hell hole war zone filled with corpses, this was literally like another city.  
He shrugged and bought a ticket stub remaining dead silent, conversing with himself internally, the lonelyness was unbearable. A voice came over the speaker, "This is your conductor speaking, we will dock at Monument Island in minutes, note you are not allowed inside currently due to refurbishing's so if you are visiting make it quick and strictly for tourism purposes, thank you." He hung up and Anthony slammed his head against the wall. "Fuck..." He started mumbling under his breath, a security officer had been eyeing him up the entire ride waiting for a chance to throw him off. He could tell, the man would stare him down relentlessly. He approached him slowly and he sunk back into his seat trying to act like he didn't notice him.  
"Excuse me, May I see your ticket stub?" He put his hand out and Anthony handed it to him.  
He looked at it and tossed it off the side of the Trolly.  
"I said can I see your ticket stub?" He purposely did that.  
The pent up rage built up in Anthony's veins clouding better judgement. "I... just... fucking... GAVE IT TO YOU!" He stood up.  
The officer smiled at him. "Are you assaulting an officer?" He pulled out his skyhook. Everyone was watching the confrontation go down as the gondola got closer and closer to monument island.  
"Maybe I am you fucker." He didn't have a weapon but he lunged at the police man tackling him and dangling him over the side off the moving aircraft. The passengers shrieked in fear and sat back. A man was with girlfriend and thought Anthony was some sort of terrorist so he attacked him.  
Anthony dodged his swing and ripped a metal bar off a wall and beat him with it. The man collapsed and he got on top of him.  
"Were you trying to protect your girl over there? Is that why you came after me? No judgement not knowing why me and the guy were fighting but still you came in the middle trying to be a fucking hero... Dyou know what happens to fucking heroes?"  
The man was shaking with blood rushing everywhere, his face was red. Anthony looked at the dudes girlfriend and back at him, she was crying in a corner.  
"Your about to find out..." He took the metal bar he had and shoved it in the guys chest puncturing his heart in the most grizzly manner possible. The driver bailed and jumped out of the cockpit so he ran to take control of the barge. It wobbled and it ended up crashing in front of the monument island main pavilion. He rolled out and brushed himself off looking at the fire he started from the explosion, Alarms wailed and he began to run across the field making it to the main building avoiding capture. He ducked behind a desk and 2 patrols walked by, his heart was throbbing and he started tip toeing to an elevator. He walked inside and clicked the button letting out a huge sigh of relief, the small box he was in ascended higher. The floor lights lit up until the last one approached, level 99... Do Not Enter.  
"I'm so scared..." He mocked the warning and stepped out. There were little display cases with windows but they were closed, he walked over to one and pulled a lever. The shudders on the window went up and there she was... Elizabeth... But she looked different.  
He observed her through the 1 way window and looked at everything... She was an inch or 2 shorter, he couldn't tell for sure. She had a tiny bit of acne on her face but not a lot and she was dressed in almost the exact same outfit she was wearing before except instead of the white blouse with the tie and blue skirt it was black and red with a huge red bow tied at her waist and in her long ponytail. She was sitting on a large couch in front of a fireplace, she looked so lonely. It was honestly depressing, there were little Christmas decorations around but not a lot. It looked like she was excited at one point and got everything out, then got half way through decorating and realized it sucked. She was looking at a picture but he couldn't see what it was. A tear dropped from her eye and she snuggled up in the corner of her couch under a blanket. He shook his head and continued walking through, he found a windy staircase and went up them, He found himself walking across a glass dome. He would have kept walking but he heard a voice, it was beautiful, It sounded like singing and sobbing at the same time. The sobbing got louder until the singing stopped all together. The glass started cracking under his feet and he fell right through.  
He landed on the couch right next to her and she was dead silent for a second.  
"Elizabeth!" Anthony hugged her and she pushed him off.  
"Who are you! did Comstock send you and My names Anna..."  
"Anna what the fuck?" He scratched his head.  
"No no no... You don't seem like one of Comstock's pencil pushers... who are you?" She felt his face and stared into his black eyes.  
"No one, its not important we have to leave."  
He grabbed her wrist and she stopped him. 'We can't leave there's no way out I've tried everything."  
"First off who are you?" Anthony changed the subject wondering why her name was Anna.  
"My name is Anna Dewtt, I lived in new York city with my father..."  
He cut her off. "Booker..."  
"Yes... How dyou know him?"  
"Umm..." he didn't feel like answering questions. "It's not important, continue."  
"We lived in New York and one day these 2 twins named..."  
He cut in again. "Rosiland and Robert Lutece?"  
"How dyou know these things..." She raised an eyebrow.  
"Again not important, keep going."  
"Those twins... they took my father away and kidnapped me bringing me here..."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"This is my first Christmas not in New York..." She clutched the picture in her hand she was holding from before, she still had some tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying much anymore. He finally realized that it was her and Booker in it and everything started to make sense.  
"How old are you?"  
"16... What about you."  
"15..."  
She gasped. "Really? I thought you were a bit..."  
"Younger?"  
"No... You have that scar... and those weird eyes, and your a little on the taller side so I assumed you were at least... 18... 19 ish, Your not from around here either, I've never seen that style of clothes in my life." She inspected him head to toe.  
"Ok... were done with exchanging pleasantries we gotta go."  
"I already told you we can't..." She was begging him to stay. Even if they could of left she still would of wanted him to stay but in this case there was nothing either of them could do.  
"It's about to blizzard outside, besides this room is impossible to get out of."  
He sat back on the extremely soft couch. "Fuck..." He let out a yawn and she hopped up.  
"You smell... when was the last time you showered?"  
"Wow that's polite..." He cracked his neck and sat back up.  
"I have a shower... I'll wash your clothes for you but I can't promise you they'll be done by the time you get out..."  
He shrugged and stripped to his boxers throwing his disgusting clothing articles at her.  
She observed his torso, arms and legs. "Oh my..." She saw the bullet wounds on his stomach, the scars from getting stabbed, the numbers carved into his arm, The stabs on his legs, The fresh stitches on his shoulder from where he got shot not long ago. "You get around don't you..." She was scared but a small part of her was interested. He ignored her and walked in the bathroom, she started washing everything on a board and humming a little tune.  
"Who is he?" She kept thinking to herself about this random teenager who just fell through her ceiling. She grabbed his jeans and a bag of rocks fell out scattering everywhere on the ground.  
"What in the...?" She picked them up and observed the ancient carvings on each one.  
Meanwhile in the shower he couldn't stop thinking about that kid he saw at the park for some reason... The one that looked just like John Vector... His other bestfriend besides Jordan Sheldone and Casey... He remembered him like it was yesterday, they grew up together in Manayunk... John Gerald Vector... He kept saying his name... Why him though... He wasn't relavent to anything at all.  
Anna continued to play with the rocks and they started to glow, she dropped them shrieking and Anthony hopped out of the shower immediately putting on a towel and running out.  
"What's going on?" He stopped paying attention for a second and his towel fell off. She started talking and turned towards him before he could put it back on. "Those rocks! I found them in your jeans and they!... WHOA!" She covered her eyes. "I've seen enough for today..."  
"Here your clothes are washed..." She threw him his shirt and jeans still covering her eyes. He got dressed and inspected the rocks, they began to float.  
"Eliza..." He corrected himself. "Anna... did you touch these..."  
She nodded.  
"Fuck but i didn't even activate them yet though?"  
"What's happening..." She backed up more into the corner of the room. Power started to fluxuate and lights flickered on and off.  
"I didn't even tell anyone to come through... wait..." He remembered how he couldn't stop thinking about John in the shower... No homo.  
"FUCK!" He started screaming and the lights flickered faster, there was a huge burst of white light. Anna hid behind a table and Anthony rubbed his eyes... in seconds in front of his face was a 5'10 15 year old that hunched a bit, he was pale, his face had acne scattered on it, he had a big head, big glasses, small ears a small nose, and a brown buzz cut, he was extremely scrawny and shaped like a toothpick. He had on a white hoodie, slim jeans and white canvas sneakers.  
"Anthony?" His voice was deep... really deep you could feel the bass in it when he spoke. He started stuttering... "Your dead!" He looked like he was talking to a ghost.  
Anna poked her head out from behind cover and hid behind Anthony. "What's going on." Her voice got really high, another difference between her and Elizabeth was her voice was much higher, which was most likely a bi product of age difference.  
He sat down and covered his face "I gotta lot of explaining to do..."


	12. Chapter 12 Jordan & Arson

"What in the hell happened to this place?" Jordan looked at Arson who was gazing off into space. "Arson yo?" He waved his hand in front of his face.  
Arson turned to him. "This must be an alternate Columbia... A minor inconvenience." He observed the skyscrapers. There were cars on a freeway type thing, Old style. They were on a bridge that connected two cities while they were suspended in the air. "By the architecture my guess would be we're in the mid 40s."  
"Temperature?"  
"No time period you nincompoop."  
"Fuck you wanna be Anthony."  
Arson leaned over the railing and saw nothing but clouds. "This is very strange I wonder what makes this reality so important to Mother..."  
Jordan heard him say mother and confronted him before he could take it back. "What'd you say."  
"Ummm I mean the Luteces."  
"You said Mother..." Jordan got closer to his face. "What arn't you telling me?"  
Arson felt fear for the first time in a while.  
"Who the fuck are you and why are you here." He gripped his collar.  
Something grabbed both there attention and he dropped Arson. Gun shots were popping off on the other side of the bridge, They ducked behind the divider and a cop car flipped over it. A black limousine pulled away quickly rolling up its tinted windows. Traffic stopped and gave them a straight shot to get off the bridge.  
Jordan hopped in a car and Arson got in the passengers seat, He hit the gas and it started to move slow but steady. Arson looked out the back window at the smoking cop car and the fire aircrafts floating around it putting out the flames.  
"What just happened?" He turned back around towards Jordan whose eyes were on the road. He ignored the question at first and rooted around the console for a second. "Good shit!" He excitedly picked up a loaded Luger.  
"That should come in handy." Arson inspected it.  
They came upto a seemingly small city, it was very strange. There were neon lights, billboards, well everything but it had a retro feel all while being suspended in Air. There was street traffic, stop lights and crosswalks. Jordan stopped and he looked at Arson, he saw the size of the city and wasn't so sure about there odds of finding Elizabeth anymore. "Bruh were never gonna find her, this Columbia's like the size of Manhattan."  
"We will... No worries." He rolled his window down. "If this is Columbia she's probably in the tower, we'll just have to find where it is and we're good."  
"Whatever you say..."  
They drove for a little while cruising around Columbia, he parked the car on a street corner and got out. Arson had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and didn't notice he left.  
He got a free hot dog at a stand and picked up a newspaper, he started reading from the headlines. "World War 2 shook by Columbia's entry... British don't know what hit them... what the? They're in world war 2?" He read the date right after. "December 7th 1941, Columbia's attack on the Hawaiian Islands imminent." He crumpled the newspaper up and tossed it. On his way back to the car there was a man running down the street, African, Tall, Slender, wearing a business suit and fedora, He looked oddly familiar. He was about to run right into Jordan but tripped over a crack and face planted. Seconds later officers came running around the same corner after him firing weapons.  
The tall man stood up and asked Jordan for help. "Mate... You gotta help me get away from the bobbies." He stood up and Jordan noticed his leg was twisted.  
"You gotta get that checked out." He grabbed his shoulder and gave him some support to stand. He couldn't help but notice how familiar the mans accent was.  
"The names Manual... Manual Benjarvis... my friends call me Manny though, There isn't a lot of folks around as kind as you anymore."  
Jordan realized who he was now, Manny must have been in Columbia before Booker even showed up. Jordan shook his hand and helped him into the car. Arson woke up and heard the gunshots ricocheting off the the doors.  
"What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes.  
Jordan slammed the door and got in the Drivers seat.  
"Who is this guy?"  
Jordan kept ignoring him backing out and putting the car into gear, he obsessively checked the mirror. Once he got a safe distance away he parked in an alleyway and started asking Manny questions.  
"Why were those cops chasing you?"  
Manny sat up and turned towards him, he was so tall he barley fit in the back of the Cadillac Fleetwood. "I work for an organization that's trying to stop that mad man Comstock from helping the Axis in the world war any longer. The police were chasing me because I stole this. "He handed Jordan a piece of paper with a tower on it, he flipped it over and saw a map of how to break into the tower.  
Manny continued. "We're gonna kidnap the Lamb of Columbia and use her as leverage to get Comstock to withdraw from the war."  
Arson leaned over his shoulder and observed it, he mumbled. "Bingo."  
Manny took it back. "There's a Vox safehouse around the corner from here, pull out, turn left, Take 2 more rights and its in the basement of an Italian Restaurant."  
Jordan nodded and crept out of the Alleyway, he rolled up to the building and helped Manny out. Arson kept watch while he carried him down the stairs to the basement.  
4 more men, all black and dressed like Manny were waiting at the entrance, They took him right away and started patching him up. Arson was on his toes expecting to be attacked around every corner, all eyes were on him and Jordan as they walked through the dark narrow halls.  
Arson nudged him and whispered in his ear. "Where are we going?"  
Jordan shrugged and stopped. Manny came limping up behind them on crutches.  
"Mate! I need you to do me one more favor!"  
They turned toward him and he continued. "My team isn't exactly in the best physical condition to kidnap the lamb from her tower fortress... Could you do it for us, we'll pay good."  
Arson ripped the break in plans from his hands instantly and went over them.  
Manny raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?"  
Jordan nodded.  
"Splendid, there's an armory to the right down that hall take anything you need."  
The duo took off, it was silent walking down the corridor, Arson studied the schematics and Jordan just stared ahead, they turned into the room and there were guns galore. Shields, Repeaters, Skyhooks, Rocket Launchers, Sniper Rifles, everything they needed. They grabbed necessities ammo, weapons, and vests and left the building.  
Jordan got in the driver seat and took the map from Arson.  
"You've been studying this for the past hour, is the monument island thing... the statue or whatever still like flying in mid air or is it an actual building."  
"Its a building on 418 Comstock road... Its guarded though, military has control of the whole area at least 2 blocks in all directions. I read there's an old tunnel that runs under that'll take us right in the building I suggest we take that."  
"I guess we don't really have a choice, Where's the tunnel?"  
"3 blocks from here and to the right."  
Jordan nodded and pulled out. They got caught at a red light and Arson started making small talk.  
"What's your opinion on Elizabeth?"  
Jordan put the car in gear before answering. "She's alright I guess, I don't really like any of you besides Casey, Ant, and Sheldone."  
"Oh." Arson frowned and looked out the window.  
"Don't take that offensively I've only known you for a couple days..."  
"How long have you known everyone else?"  
"Booker and Elizabeth... Like 3 weeks not even, Manny's closer to 2 and a half."  
"Why dyou think she's just alright though, she's perfect, beautiful..."  
"You sounding like a fag!" Jordan started to crack up. "You caught feelings wow."  
"I care for her a lot if that's what your implying."  
"I ain't implying shit, I know for a fact you want that Eliza-Butt!"  
Arson had a disgusted look on his face. "I assure you I want nothing sexually to do with her."  
"Whatever, at least your not like Sheldone. That dudes horny as hell on a daily basis and Liz constantly bending over to look at stuff don't help at all."  
"In my opinion your all disgusting brutes..."  
Jordan was silent.  
"Except Casey." Arson finished.  
"See I was waiting for you to say that."  
The light turned green and he slammed the gas pedal, the car took off and minutes later they were at the tunnel entrance.  
They both got out simultaneously, Jordan started walking in the pitch black archway, Arson waited for a second and then followed. The tunnels were dark, dank and noisy. It was dead but there was constantly water dripping somewhere.  
"Im on that Indiana Jones type shit right now..." Jordan grabbed a torch off a wall and lit a path. "Arson get the plan out and tell me where to go from here."  
"Take a left here and there should be steps."  
Jordan turned and there were rickety old steps, he stepped on one and his foot broke through.  
"OHHHH SHIT!"  
Arson caught his arm and helped him up. "Watch out!"  
"Thanks..." Jordan brushed himself off. "Gotta be more careful..." He watched his step this time.  
After 2 flights of stairs they were in the basement of Monument Tower. Arson pulled out the paper and read from it. "There's an old service elevator down here, it says its by a vending machine."  
"Vending Machine... Wait..."  
A voice came from the corner. "Fill your cravings at the circus of values!"  
Jordan walked over and inspected it. "What the hell... I don't remember seeing this last time we were in Columbia." There was a note attached to the side and he ripped it off. He read outloud. "Delivery to Rapture."  
Arson walked up next to him. "Wheres the elevator."  
Jordan crumpled up the paper and threw it, he got on one side of the vending machine and started pushing it.  
"Found it." Jordan clicked the button and the old doors opened. The two stood inside and waited for it to start going up.  
It was an awkward silence at first and then the elevator shot up taking them by surprise, Jordan lost his balance and fell to the ground, Arson on the other hand held on to the sides. It continued up for a straight minute until it reached the top of the skyscraper, it was quiet again and they looked at eachother. The door opened and Jordan nodded at Arson, he tip toed out checking around obsessively holding his PPSH. it was pitch black and a singular light lit up at the end of this corridor. They approached it with caution...  
Katey was cleaning one of her only dresses, it was worn and ruffled but still had a simplistic type of beauty. She smiled and hummed while cleaning it. She had green eyes, blonde hair, but the same face as Elizabeth. Same build, just a but of a wider waist. She was younger then Elizabeth too, she was 16 like Anna. She wasn't as bright either, and more gullible and innocent. Her voice had more of a squeal to it, If it got higher up in pitch it would start to crack. She was 5'4" by far the shortest and her petiteness overpowered almost everything about her. She heard the large metal door that was supposedly sealed for eternity crack open, this grabbed her attention and she hopped right up scared and excited at the same time. There must be people here, I've never seen people before! Her mind raced and she ran into the living room not noticing she was only in a shirt and panties.  
"Holy shit..." Jordan started laughing relentlessly.  
Arson's jaw dropped and he started drooling.  
"Elizabeth were here to rescue you.. and get you pants." Jordan walked up to her, him being 5'9 she was at his chest.  
"Who are you and my names Katey... oh dear! Im not wearing pants either, Im so sorry I was just so excited to hear footsteps that weren't mine for once." She stuttered when she spoke.  
Arson was still dead silent.  
"You should go put on some pants..."  
Arson shushed Jordan. "I think we should explain to her everything in detail first... while shes facing the other way..." He was still drooling.  
"You do got some Ant in you, Your actually not that bad after all."  
Katey was confused. "Does this mean I have to turn around while you speak?"  
"Yes so we can look at your butt..."Arson began and Jordan shushed him this time.  
"Nah, Just go put some pants on. We'll talk when you get back."  
"Okey dokie!" She giggled and ran back into her bedroom.  
Arson looked at Jordan with sheer amazement in his eyes. "This Elizabeth... she's..."  
"Hot?"  
"I guess if that's what you'd call it, there's a stiff sensation growing in my..."  
"Just... Please shut your mouth." Jordan shook his head, face palmed and sat down.  
Arson sat across from him still with a blank expression on his face. "I've never felt like this before."  
"Mhm." Jordan was nodding off in the recliner, his eyes fluttered and closed, his head was cupped in his hand. He began to snore and he opened his eyes to Katey's beautiful face.  
"Wakey Wakey sleepy head." She poked him smiling, she had a retro polka dot dress on, it was pink and yellow.  
He sniffled and wiped his face with his palm. "How long was I out?"  
Arson stood up from the couch across from him. "5 minutes and 58 seconds."  
"Thanks..." He yawned sarcastically, He got up and reached for his rifle but it wasn't there. "The hell?"  
Katey pulled his PPSH out and aimed it at him. "Who are you!"  
"Oh shit!" Jordan threw his hands up. "Chick... Listen we're friends now give me the gun." He grabbed the barrel and she put her finger on the trigger. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the safety was on and chuckled. He started to taunt her. "You have no clue how to use a gun do you?"  
"I've read about them!" She fired back. "Its easy... pull the trigger."  
"Then do it!" Jordan started laughing harder.  
Arson intervened. "Please don't kill my friend Mrs. Katey." He started pleading.  
She looked at him and Jordan used that moment of weakness to disarm her, almost breaking her hand and sending her flying 5 feet back. He took the clip out and tossed it. "Now that that's settled."  
Katey shook her head, she had no clue what just happened. Jordan walked up to her and put his hand out to help her up. She grabbed it and tried doing some Karate type stuff but failed miserably. Jordan grabbed her from behind and got her in a headlock, she fought hard to get out but eventually gave up.  
"Will you stop trying to kill me now." He talked in her ear with a soothing voice. She nodded and he dropped her.  
"From what I've read no one's able to handle that tiger style technique, I don't know how it had no effect on you." She brushed herself off standing up.  
"Tiger style my ass." His stomach grumbled. "You got food or anything I'm hungry as hell, I've only had a hot dog since I got here."  
"I'll make you 2 something to eat but you have to promise to tell me who you are."  
Arson and Jordan looked at each other and nodded in agreement.  
"Okay!" She walked into the kitchen. Arson watched her rear like a hawk...


	13. Chapter 13 Casey & Sheldone

A light flashed and Sheldone was screaming hiding behind Casey like a little girl.  
"Your such a sissy." Casey chuckled and pushed him off.  
"Im sorry man flashing lights and portals don't really float my boat."  
"You act so tough when your about as threatening as a chipmunk."  
"Hell nah! Give that chipmunk claws and a flamethrower then maybe we gotta comparison but regardless you better watch your mouth when you talking to me little boy." He towered over Casey but he wasn't impressed.  
"Whatever... Sheldone..." He poked fun at his name for a second.  
"Your making fun of the name my mama gave me, God damn really? You got no room talk! Your names Casey for crying out loud..."  
Someone interrupted there argument.  
"*ahem* For crying out loud indeed, I can hear you from inside my fathers establishment."  
"Who the fuck are you." Sheldone gave the man the death stare.  
"The squinting eyes are flattering but my name is Sylvian McDincklethob..."  
Casey and Sheldone started bursting out in tears.  
"MC DINKLE THOB! OH MY GOD!" Casey could hardly breathe.  
Sylvian wasn't amused. "Like your names are anymore amusing?"  
"My names Hugh. G Rection! Pleased to meet you!" Sheldone put his hand out to shake.  
"Well Mr. G. Rection..."  
They cut him off again laughing.  
"I have a feeling oddly enough that wasn't your name."  
"My names Ana L. Beads!" Casey could barley finish the sentence he was laughing to much.  
Sylvian yelled and got there attention. "That's better now listen you street vermin, I have no idea how you crawled out of shantytown and ended up in Emporia but if you don't leave this place at once I'll be forced to!"  
"To what! You gonna thinkle my thob!" Sheldone hi fived Casey.  
"My name is DINKLE NOT THINKLE!" He was huffing and puffing, his face got redder the more they laughed. "That's it... FATHER!" He started calling his dad.  
"Awww he's getting big thinkle to come out so they can thinkle together with thinkle powers!" Casey looked at Sheldone laughing. Sheldone had a blank expression though. "Sheldone... Shelly! Yo dude! Speak to me!" He kept yelling at him. Then Sylvian started to laugh under his breath.  
His dad walked out of the doorway, he was easily 7 feet tall and ripped like a body builder, he had a monocle and twirly mustache.  
Casey's face turned white and he gulped, Sheldone was already running down the street.  
"What a prick..." He mumbled to himself and then started running too.  
They fled for 2 minutes straight dashing through alleyways until they finally got a good 4 blocks away, they were out of breath sitting on a park bench.  
"Now that that's done with... we ... should... find..." Casey was taking breaths between each word.  
"You sound like the wheelchair kid from Malcolm in the Middle, calm down that guy isn't gonna find us here."  
Casey looked around. "Oh yeah! we're totally fine!" He put emphasis on the sarcasm. "What could possibly go wrong! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING PARK SURROUNDED BY TONS OF PEOPLE IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!"  
"Well if you keep yelling like that Incredible Hulk Super Mario's gonna find us so hush up! Besides we should try that Assassin's Creed type ish where the hooded dude hides with like the crowds and shit."  
"Do you understand how stupid you sound when you talk? If you weren't 6 inches taller then me I'd slap you."  
"Well your a... dumbhead." Sheldone couldn't come up with a witty insult.  
"Dumbhead?"  
"Stop... we gotta focus, finding Elizabeth is our top priority."  
They were silent for a second.  
"We're so screwed without Jordan giving us orders." Casey sighed.  
"Screw Jordan he can eat a sack of baby dicks."  
They got quiet again.  
"Something feels off?"  
"What?"  
Casey stopped and thought for a second. "I feel like... we've been given a lot more responsibility then usual."  
"What in the hell are you blabbering about?"  
"Hear me out... We usually sit in the background of everything, Jordan talks to Booker and then relays orders to me and you, you talk to Booker sometimes and no one ever talks to me except you. Anthony's either getting cloned, Getting possessed, getting..."  
"Yea I get it Anthony's always got somethin crazy happenin."  
"We never talk to Arson or Liz, Manny can't talk so he doesn't count. Its like we literally have nothing to do with what happens, we haven't ever since we left Columbia the first time and now were back and have like... a purpose."  
"We're basically Supporting Characters in some form of... bigger story that were involved in by default."  
"Exactly..."  
Sheldone stood up and stretched. "Well lets take control of the situation and go figure out which Columbia we're in."  
Casey stood up right after. "Lets make this quick, Honestly I hate Columbia and have no interest in staying here for long can't we just find the tower and free Liz."  
"Yup, this place seems pretty similar to the Columbia we were in, Lets hope its the same one so everything's easier."  
"Agreed."  
The duo moved out, They were probably the worst match, Casey was quiet and usually just followed the leader. Sheldone was no role model either, Casey following his orders would lead to nothing but trouble so after spending 2 hours forced together they figured a mutual leadership would benefit best. After asking around a bit and almost getting arrested a couple times they found out they were in 1911 Columbia. Which seemingly was 1 year before the teens arrived in the first place. Everything seemed to lead to them being in the same Columbia, what could possibly go wrong? They made there way to Monument Island and snuck past a patrol of guards. They walked up to the Elevator that led to the top of the tower.  
"You ready?" Sheldone held the door open for Casey.  
"Yea just hold on..." He was rooting around his pockets.  
"What the hell are you doing, there's no way your broke ass got anything more then pocket lent."  
"I grabbed something outside." You could hear the frustration in his voice.  
"What a souvenir?"  
"No a flower..."  
"The fuck? What for? You wanna plant a botanical garden in steampunk murder world?"  
"No stupid for Elizabeth."  
Sheldone understood now. "Ohhhh I got you... You wanna get with her!"  
"No I'm just being polite, This Liz won't know us probably so I'd wanna make a good first impression."  
"... Just get in."  
They stood in the elevator and it went up.  
Sheldone got Casey's attention. "So I got our story planned out."  
"Which is?"  
"We're selling the bitch magnet."  
"Are you high?"  
"No! Im for serious, I grabbed a magnet when we were in that store earlier and I had an idea."  
"No."  
"Yes! We're door to door salesmen selling the Jesus endorsed bitch magnet!" He was dead serious, He actually believed in the idea.  
"So not only is it a magic magnet that attracts women... Its also endorsed by the messiah... Jesus Christ... Gods son."  
"Exactly!"  
"And we're also door to door salesmen who happened to knock on the door of a locked tower, that the super heavily guarded daughter of the dictator of this flying city has been trapped in her entire life?"  
"Stop being a lil bitch! I don't see you coming up with anything." Sheldone folded his arms and shook his head in disgust.  
"I grabbed the flower for a reason, we have to be like prince charming's...  
Sheldone cut him off. "I can't be prince charming."  
"Why?" Casey sighed and banged his head against a wall.  
"I'm blacker then an Ethiopian kid and 6 feet tall, prince charming was a white boy with a flowing blonde mane."  
"Flowing blonde mane?"  
"Yes."  
"I meant prince charming as a figure of speech, really we need to be really nice and act like were rescuing her from the evil witch comstock and were knights in shining armor from far away lands."  
"So fairy tale shit?"  
"Mhm." Casey nodded.  
"I got you... Bitches love fairy tale shit!"  
The elevator reached the top floor and beeped.  
The 2 walked out and approached a glass window that shutters covered, there was a lever next to it. Sheldone didn't think twice before pulling it and the shutters shot up revealing a room. It was a one way mirror that allowed them to look into a living area. Right away they knew where they were.  
"That's Liz's room." Casey pointed out and Sheldone shook his head "No shit we're in the tower retard."  
"Where is she though?"  
Sheldone was about to walk away and she walked in the room, her back was turned at first and she looked basically the same. They assumed they got lucky and she was the same Elizabeth no alternate dimension funny business. But then she turned around...  
Her eyes were weird, they looked like nothing they'd ever seen before. They were blue and white except the iris was white and the area around it was blue, which isn't humanly possible. Her gaze was extremely deep, when you stared into her eyes you could lose yourself, almost like you saw into her soul. Next she seemed to have an aura about her that consumed everything nearby giving them a feeling of love and caring. It was an amazing feeling. Sheldone and Casey couldn't stop staring at her. Besides all of that she looked exactly the same, to the T. But the eyes were just... Completely bizarre. She started to change into another outfit and she turned back around once again. She began to take her shirt off...  
"The fuck is that?" Sheldone screamed and flew back. Casey rubbed his eyes.  
2 feathered white wings flew out and she began to put another shirt on.  
"She's an angel..." Casey mumbled. She left the room and they got themselves together.  
"I thought we were actually lucky for once no alternate shit and now we gotta deal with charlie's angel over here."  
"That was insane... I can't even explain what I saw."  
"Let's just get her and get out, This is getting to insane."  
They snooped around and found a staircase, they walked up and started walking across a glass dome. It was cracking under there feet.  
"You sure this is safe Sheldone?" Casey was sweating.  
"Hell yea it's safe, Never heard of glass killin nobody."  
"Ok I swear though if this... DAMNIT!" Casey fell threw. The 2 smacked there heads on a table on the landing and were knocked unconscious.  
Casey awoke to see the angelic Liz staring down at him holding an ice pack on both there foreheads.  
"Whaaa... What happened." He sat up and rolled his neck. He was laying in a bed, and Sheldone was next to him.  
"That was a heck of a fall you 2 took." She rubbed his back and smiled.  
Casey tried to respond but as soon as he looked in her eyes his mind scrambled and his words jumbled. He was just silent still sweating.  
"My names Faith, Can you tell me yours." She tried to make conversation.  
"Casey..." He answered stuttering.  
"What about your friends?"  
"Sheldone..."  
"How'd you 2 get in here?"  
"We ummm..." He looked around anxiously. "We uhhh." He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "We snuck in so we could save you."  
"That's so noble." She looked at him, her eyes glimmered. The sight of her eased Casey into comfortableness.  
Sheldone started to wake up. "Ahhhhh." He sat up still with his eyes closed and felt his head. "The hell happened?"  
"You and your friend Casey fell through my ceiling."  
"Oh damn..."  
"Do you need anything?" She stood up and grabbed a tray of drinks.  
"Um... yea... can you tell us something?" Casey remembered what they'd seen.  
"Sure anything."  
"Are you an angel?"  
It was silent at first and then her expression grew blank, she dropped the tray she was holding.  
"How... How do you..." She could barley speak.  
"How do we know?" He finished for her.  
She nodded.  
Sheldone answered. "Cuz them wings!"  
"My wings! How do you know all this? Who are you people!" She started to hyperventilate.  
"Oh shit..." Casey realized he was causing unneeded conflict. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to attack you or anything with the question but."  
She cut him off. "Who are you!"  
"We're door to door salesman selling the bitch magnet!" Sheldone started.  
"Shut the fuck up Sheldone!"  
"Go eat a dick."  
They went back and forth for a bit.  
She waited for an answer.  
Casey finally came up with one. "We're agents sent here by an organization to free you from captivity, So we can..."  
"Don't give me any bullshit!" She cursed for the first time... ever.  
"We need you!" Casey stood up and limped over to her.  
"For what?!"  
Casey struggled looking for an easy explanation. "It's complex..."  
"Your here to take my wings aren't you! They're all I have left! That monster Comstock sent you didn't he! Well guess what your not taking them! Take Lilith's tail instead please!"  
"No! No! Wait... whose Lilith and did you say tail?"  
Faith let her guard down for second. "You really are clueless aren't you... Oh no I shouldn't have said anything... Lilith is my sister."  
Sheldone hopped out of bed. "TWINS! Ooh thats hot" He started drooling.  
"Chill out perv." Casey slapped him.  
"She's not like me though..."  
Casey looked at her funny.  
"She's different..."  
"What is she?" Casey couldn't help but wonder.  
"I'd rather show you." Faith began walking down the Hallway, Sheldone and Casey followed closely. She approached a bookshelf and pulled a book out. It turned around and a passage was revealed.  
"Follow me please." She began walking down a dark corridor and then suddenly an iron door blocked there path. She knocked on it twice and there was nothing...  
"This is freaking me out." Casey started to get anxious.  
Sheldone just shook his head. "If there's a chance for twin Elizabeth's I'm game for anything."  
A voice came from the otherside of the door. "Why do you knock just open the door!"  
"My apologies Lilith." Faith opened the door.  
It was pitch black and they heard footsteps... they got closer and Casey's heart started racing.  
Then they stopped.  
"Boo!" Another Elizabeth screamed right in Casey's face scaring him so bad he fainted.  
Faith shined a light on Lilith. She looked exactly the same except she had red eyes, red and brunette hair, fangs, and a devil tail wrapped around her waist.  
"Holy shit your like a demon thing!" Sheldone looked at her and started shaking. Something about her appealed to him though, she made him sweat and stutter but not like Faith... Oh no he would of done anything to undress her. She had an aura that made guys fall in love with her on sight, she seemed to be more laid back then Faith too, and more flirtatious.  
"Hey big boy." She grinned and put her finger on his chest. Her tail unraveled from her waist and wrapped around his neck playfully.  
Sheldone couldn't speak he was at a loss for words.  
"The silent type... I like that..." She grabbed his collar and pulled him close to her face. "I like you..." She put her finger on his cheek and he blushed. But then where she put it started to burn and he started to cringe a bit from the pain, he didn't know whether to be turned on or to be scared to death... whichever it was though... It wasn't good.


End file.
